


Body Talk

by Semper_Sehun



Series: Camboy! Sekai [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: A Little Bit Of Crack, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Camboy!Jongin, Edging, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Piercings, Prostate Stimulation, Sex Toys, Vibrators, camboy! AU, camboy!Sehun, sebaekho are roomies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-08-25 10:39:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 24,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16659631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semper_Sehun/pseuds/Semper_Sehun
Summary: Sehun, aka honey94, would be the number one camboy on HotAsianTwinks.kr if it weren't for user KimKai88 constantly coming to steal his number one spot. Even though Sehun has sworn himself to never watch one of his rivals streams, one thing leads to another and he realizes that maybe there's a reason KimKai88 is so popular on the website.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to my beta reader [Alex](https://potterloud.tumblr.com) for the amazing work!

People often said that university was going to be the best part of someone’s life. Sehun didn’t doubt it, he truly enjoyed going to classes that he actually cared about (besides that one microeconomics class maybe, he really hated that one) and yet, there was no way of denying that going to college was actually pretty fucking expensive.

Unlike some of the other college kids that flaunted their Gucci slides and iPhone X’s on campus, Sehun had never had the resources to buy the newest model of just about anything. That didn’t mean Sehun considered himself poor, he was very much aware that he was privileged to attend college, but he wasn’t exactly content with his economic situation either.

That, coupled with his inherent desire for ridiculously expensive articles of clothing, Sehun had decided to take measures into his own hands at the end of his second semester of university.

Now, at the beginning of his fifth semester, he’d found the page while browsing the internet on a lazy Wednesday night. Looking back, Sehun knew that he could have gone for a normal student job. He could have worked night shifts at a gas station like Chanyeol or he could do tutoring like Junmyeon – but who was he kidding? He wasn’t patient enough to deal with other people’s stupidity and the thought of dealing with creepy guys at night in a gas station didn’t sound too appealing either.

Therefore, Sehun had thoroughly – Junmyeon wouldn’t vouch for that – considered his options and had eventually ended up signing up on a website called _HotAsianTwinks.kr_ that offered to host individual’s livestreams in exchange for money. In the course of the past year, Sehun had almost succeeded in becoming the number one camboy on the website, if it weren’t for one obstacle.

KimKai88.

Sehun absolutely couldn’t stand the other user. Every day he would check the rating and there was always a 50% chance that it was his name at the top of the list right next to the number one. But every other day, he’d be in the spot beneath that, right underneath KimKai88, who was obviously trying to snatch his title of the sexiest twink on _HotAsianTwinks.kr_. He knew it was ridiculous to be so salty about it but he still couldn’t stop himself from checking the score daily.

“You’re a jealous bitch, Sehunnie.” Baekhyun had just laughed at him when Sehun had moaned about the other user scoring number one the previous day during one of their weekly cookouts. There had been no sense in keeping his occupation a secret from his flatmates Junmyeon and Baekhyun as they were really close friends. Actually, he’d consulted them back when he first joined the page. Junmyeon, a law major, had even checked the terms and conditions of the website that he’d been too lazy to read on his own.

“Have you even watched his content?” Junmyeon now asked, stirring the soup with a wooden spoon. None of them were particularly talented cooks but ever since Junmyeon had got infected with the disease Sehun liked to call “Pseudo-healthy-lifestyle” that included furiously tracking his macros while simultaneously not getting enough sleep because he was studying until three in the morning, their roommate had forced Baekhyun and Sehun to adjust to his meal plan for their weekly shared dinners. Much to their dismay, that included actually cooking their meals themselves instead of ordering takeout or getting food from the food stands down the street like they used to. It wasn’t all bad, if you ignored that one time Sehun had been in charge of cooking noodles and he’d actually put an uncooked batch of noodles into a pan without water and burned them, and they usually enjoyed their flatmate bonding time.

“I don’t need to watch his content to know that I don’t like him.” The knife hit the cutting board with a thud. Sehun didn’t look up from where he was slicing carrots, knowing that two pairs of eyes were on him.

“That’s pretty ignorant.” Junmyeon pointed out, placing the spoon on the counter next to the cooktop. “Maybe he deserves to be number one.”

“Yeah, what if his content is just actually better than yours, Sehun? Maybe people want more than you spreading your cute little butt cheeks for them.” Baekhyun was giggling in the background where he was fiddling with the buttons of the rice cooker.

Sehun huffed. “Okay, rude. First of all, you two are my friends and you are supposed to support me!” He raised the knife into the air and pointed it at them but he didn’t look scary at all with the pout on his lips. “You shouldn’t be on his side, you don’t even know him! He could be a total jerk for all I know-“

“Or he’s super nice.” Junmyeon injected but Sehun instantly shut him up with a quirk of his brows.

“Hold up, I wasn’t done yet! Where was I? Ah, right.” Sehun cleared his throat for that extra moment of drama. “Secondly, my butt cheeks aren’t little, Baekhyun hyung, and you know it. But that’s not the point anyway. What I’m trying to say is that I will never watch one of his videos, like ever.”

And that was where Sehun was wrong.

The following day, it was time for his bi-weekly streams. At this point of his career, Sehun made enough money from doing two streams a week, which he was grateful for. As much as he actually enjoyed fucking himself with a six inch dildo on camera, he had a shit ton of homework to do and he was actually keen on passing all of his classes with more than just average grades.

Before every stream, Sehun took the time to read through the messages he’d received since his last stream. Most were plump and borderline disgusting, but a few were actually pretty sweet and whenever he felt like it, he’d send back a particularly nice message to the ones that deserved it. That evening, however, a frown twisted his handsome features as his eyes scanned over his latest message.

_[user Tae9318M has left you a message]_

_I really, really love your streams! Have you ever thought of doing a collab of some sort with KimKai88? You’re both so hot, it would be the hottest thing ever! You should check him out if you don’t know him, he’s currently number 1 on the page_

“This…” Sehun muttered to himself “is an abomination of a message.”

With a click of his mouse, the message was deleted but the feeling of annoyance still lingered, leaving a bitter aftertaste. Why was everyone so obsessed with KimKai88? What kind of username even was that? Where did the 88 come from? He had no clue.

Honestly, Sehun wasn’t even sure why he held a grudge the size of the sun against the other camboy. It wasn’t like he had an actual reason to dislike him. For all he knew, the other could actually deserve the spot of number one on the page. The problem was just that he truly hated being second when he knew he could be number one.

Sehun knew that his streams were quality content. With time, he’d developed methods to never reveal his identity while not looking like he was desperately trying to keep his face out of the frame. Obviously, his viewers constantly kept asking him to reveal his face but they didn’t seem to care enough to stop watching. On rare occasions, he would show the lower part of his face so that his face was shown just below the nose. It was good for those moments when he wanted to deep-throat the dildo of his viewers choice and he didn’t mind revealing that part of his face. Shots of his lips wrapped around a fake cock always got him way higher tips.

Taking all of that into account, Sehun knew he wasn’t really lacking anything content-wise. Still, many viewers seemed intrigued by the mystery that was KimKai88. All of a sudden, he was actually curious. Pushing aside his original apprehension, Sehun began to wonder. Should he check the other out after all? Maybe he could get some inspiration for his own streams.

 _Bullshit_ , he immediately told himself. Oh Sehun didn’t need inspiration, and if he did feel the urge to be inspired, he most definitely wouldn’t go to KimKai88 for that.

With a huff, Sehun glanced back at his bed where all of the toys that he’d planned for his live session were laid out. Getting comfortable in his chair, he checked the clock one last time before he pressed the “Go live” button.

For a whole 24 hours, Sehun managed to ignore KimKai88’s existence. In the evening of the day after his stream he couldn’t stand it any longer though, he decided to check out the other’s live stream. Maybe not so coincidentally Sehun had found out that KimKai88 hosted three streams a week. He went live every Tuesday, Thursday and Sunday at nine in the evening and Sehun realized that maybe that was one of the reasons the number one spot always switched. Sehun always went live on Mondays and Fridays and he figured that the score changed depending on the different times they went live. He wasn’t 100% sure though.

On a Thursday night at ten to nine, Sehun found himself in front of the computer. Never before had he been at the receiving end of a live stream and it was honestly a little weird. In no way did he judge the people that watched his streams, it was the opposite, really. Sehun deeply appreciated his viewers because he knew that he heavily relied on them. However, he’d never really considered himself to be the type to watch other camboys. He wasn’t even a big fan of porn, rather relying on his own imagination and a few good amateur pictures to get himself going.

While he played around with his phone, Sehun didn’t notice the minutes passing and suddenly, the screen in front of him changed, a picture of a room popping up. A man was sitting on a comfortable looking bed in the middle of the screen, his head cut off by the frame. It seemed like KimKai88 didn’t like to show his face either, Sehun noted.

“Hey guys.” A deep voice pulled Sehun out of his thoughts and he realized that the man on the screen had started talking. “It’s me again, Kai. I hope you all had a good day.” The smooth sound of his voice was so appealing, Sehun hated it. He couldn’t see much of his body yet but Sehun was already beginning to grasp that this guy was probably worth all of his views.

“I had a kind of stressful day today. I told you guys that I recently moved, right? Well, I’m still trying to figure everything out. It’s a busy city and I’m still getting adjusted, but I really like it so far.” He laughed quietly and it was annoyingly cute.

Only now Sehun noticed that the man in the frame was actually looking at a tablet, probably scrolling through the comments that popped up with every passing second.

“Ah, you’re all so kind.” The microphone almost didn’t pick it up when the young man scrolled through the comments, his voice barely audible. “Oh, I forgot to tell all the new viewers. I am Kai, if you didn’t guess from my username already.” Sehun could almost hear the chuckle in his voice.

“As some of you may already know, I recently moved cities because I transferred universities, so lately I’ve been a little stressed. Can you guys think of a few ways for me to relax? If I like your ideas, maybe I can show you how much I actually like them.” There was a teasing tone in his voice that told Sehun that the other knew exactly what he was doing.

So far, the stream was pretty similar to Sehun’s own shows. For the first few minutes of the stream, he liked to do a bit of small talk that lured the viewers into thinking that he was actually sharing his private life with them when actually, he was barely giving anything away. It seemed to work just fine like that though and Kai apparently had the same idea. Sehun figured that it was a pretty standard thing to do but it was still weirdly interesting to watch others do their show in such a familiar fashion.

Now there wasn’t much happening on screen as Kai was reading through all of the comments, Sehun took the time to take in his appearance. The fact that he was sitting on a bed made it a little harder for him to make accurate guesses, but in general, Sehun assumed that Kai had a quite similar built to him. His shoulders looked broad in the white shirt he was wearing, probably a bit smaller than Sehun’s, but it was really hard to tell. His waist looked small compared to them though, and it bugged Sehun a little because his body proportions were something that his viewers constantly complimented. Suddenly, he didn’t feel as special anymore.

KimKai88 didn’t give him much time to sulk though. It seemed as if he’d finished browsing through all of the replies and he shifted a little on the bed, getting more comfortable.

“There are so many good ideas, I don’t even know where to start.” He brushed his finger over the screen of the tablet. “A lot of you suggest that I should use the new vibrator again, that I used in my last stream.” His voice became a little breathy at the end as if the memory of the toy took his breath away.

“I really liked that one, too.” He continued, reaching behind him. Only then Sehun noticed the box on the bed. Before, Kai had kind of blocked it from view with his body but now he was rummaging inside, pulling out a purple vibrator of a considerable size.

“Some of you say that I should edge myself with a bullet vibrator until I’m a wreck. You’d all like that, wouldn’t you. You’re so naughty.” He giggled and reached into the box again.

“I kind of like the edging idea, but I think I want to have something in my ass. I just love the feeling of being stretched, I get so needy when I stroke my cock and there’s nothing inside of me, filling me up to the brim.”

Sehun hadn’t even realized that his hands had wandered lower, resting on his crotch where his cock had stirred in his pants. That damn Kai was pretty good at dirty talk, even Sehun had to admit that.

“I think I should start with getting undressed for you guys, you’re all waiting for that, aren’t you.” On the screen, the young man had started to toy with the hem of his shirt, a hand slipping underneath the fabric to lift it up a little. Sehun let out a breath when he realized that he was teasing his nipple beneath the fabric, a sliver of toned abs revealed now that his shirt was lifted up. “My nipples are so sensitive. I love it when people play with them, especially when they tease them with their tongue. Should I get nipple piercings? What do you guys think?” The man’s breathy voice filled Sehun’s ears and he was glad that he’d put on his earphones. Did he lock the door to his room? In the end, it wouldn’t stop Baekhyun from finding a way to get inside anyway.

A small moan tumbled from Kai’s lips as he did something to his nipple beneath the fabric and Sehun found himself wanting to see. As if the other had read his mind, the man stopped his ministrations for a moment and pulled off his shirt in a fluid motion, tossing it aside to somewhere behind the bed.

Sehun squeezed his quickly hardening shaft through the fabric of his sweat pants when the perfect set of abs of the man on the screen came into view. Where Sehun was on the softer side, his stomach lightly toned, the other man’s abs on the screen where clearly defined. Sehun wanted to lick them and he hated himself for the thought. He was supposed to dislike KimKai88, not rub his dick while drooling over his rivals abs!

On screen, Kai had began to trail fingers down his chest where they dipped into the top of his jeans. His other hand had returned to his nipples, teasing the nub with the pads of his fingers in circular motions. Another soft gasp was heard and then a chuckle. “I love it when you tell me how cute and sexy I am.”

For a nanosecond, Sehun felt compelled to write a comment including exactly that. Then, he remembered who he was watching and he shook his head in disbelief, blinking at the screen.

The fingers that had been toying with the waistband of his jeans had disappeared into them and Sehun wished that he’d just take off his pants altogether. It seemed like the camboy wanted to drag this out a bit more, and Sehun got it, he knew techniques like these. The longer the stream took, the more the viewers spent on him.

After a few more minutes of teasing himself and palming himself over the screen while showing his body off in different angles, the camboy finally decided to take off his pants. Shrugging them off in an elegant way that Sehun envied – because honestly, who took off skinny jeans in a graceful way? – the man was suddenly only sporting tight black boxer briefs that left nothing to the imagination. However, they didn’t stay on for too long either and suddenly he was naked, long fingers wrapping around a almost fully hard cock.

With satisfaction, Sehun noticed that he was bigger than Kai. It was something that his viewers loved about him and he was quite proud of the fact that he was known for his big cock even if he knew that the size wasn’t everything. Still, his fans certainly appreciated his long, thick cock.

Kai, however, seemed to be about the average Asian size as far as Sehun could tell but it was by no means unattractive. It suited his built perfectly and Sehun wasn’t exactly a size queen so he could work with that.

The other man had let go of his cock for a moment to reach into the box of toys again that had been pushed a bit to the side and Sehun wasn’t surprised when he pulled out a bottle of lube.

Spreading his legs a little, Kai scooted closer to the edge of the bed so his viewers could get a good view of his cock and ass. Flushed with a pretty pink colour, it twitched pathetically when he rubbed the first lubed up finger against his hole, teasing a little before he pushed inside. There wasn’t much resistance and Sehun was certain that the other had stretched and cleaned himself before going live because he tended to do that too if he planned on doing anal play.

“Feels so good.” The man on the screen moaned and Sehun decided that it was time to pull his dick out of his pants. There was a wet spot on his briefs already and a moan of relief tumbled from his lips when his fingers finally wrapped around his rock hard cock.

Kai quickly kept adding more fingers and soon, he was fucking himself on fours fingers. He’d rearranged the camera so that he could lie down on bed but his face his hidden in the particular angle but now Sehun had a perfect view of his hole spreading for his fingers as he thrusted them in and out in a rough pace.

“Sh-should I use the vibrator now?” Kai’s voice sounded wrecked and Sehun couldn’t blame him. The man on the bed grabbed the vibrator and lubed it up, his fingers stroking up and down the fake cock obscenely and Sehun’s dick twitched in his hand, a bead of precome pearling at the top that he wiped away with a his thumb. Sehun groaned.

His eyes were glued to the screen as Kai slowly but steadily pushed the vibrator into his stretched hole until it was all the way in to the hilt. The microphone was picking up his pants and suddenly, Sehun wished he had something in his ass as well.

“Ugh, ah-“ Kai gasped when he turned on the vibrations of the dildo on the lowest setting. “I fucking love this toy. The curve hits my prostate just right.” He moaned again, his thighs spreading wider as he began to move the toy slowly, fucking it into himself in a moderate pace. Sehun was surprised by how flexible the other was but he appreciated it.

“I wish it was a real cock splitting me open. I love the feeling of a hot, hard cock taking me hard. I love it when I feel the come- ah- drip out of my hole.” The man’s cock twitched and he turned up the vibrations with a press of a button and Sehun’s grip tightened around his length but he didn’t move his hand for a moment. He didn’t want to come just yet.

On the bed, the camboy was writhing as he fucked himself on vibrator, his cock continuously spilling precome onto his abs and Sehun wanted to lick it off. Even though he was a camboy himself, it had been a while since he’d last had sex and now that he was watching the other, he was craving it badly. Maybe he should go out that weekend and hook up, but contrary to popular belief, he usually wasn’t a one night stand kind of guy.

Kai’s fingers had wandered back to his nipples, and suddenly, he seemed a lot closer to coming than just moments before. His moans rose in pitch and intensity and when he rolled the brown nub between his thumb and his pointer finger, his back arched beautifully as he came. Spurts of come hit his abs and firm chest, and suddenly, Sehun was coming as well, a loud moan ripping from his throat as he soiled his shirt with ropes of hot, sticky come.

Once he’d finished stroking himself through an intense orgasm, Sehun slowly began to understand the appeal of watching cam shows. However, now that he was done he couldn’t believe that he’d just had a mind blowing orgasm while watching his arch enemy, Kim Kai.

Quickly closing the tab, Sehun turned his head to the door. It was still firmly closed, so at least Baekhyun hadn’t snuck in and witnessed his moment of weakness.

After a quick shower, a change of clothes and a quick snack, Sehun had slipped into bed. A billion thoughts were running through his mind but the most dominant one was the fact that he couldn’t deny how much he’d liked watching Kai’s video. With that in mind, Sehun fell into an uneasy sleep, dreaming of Junmyeon hunting him with a pan full of burnt noodles and Baekhyun destroying their rice cooker.

During breakfast the next day, Baekhyun kept sending Sehun shit-eating grins that the youngest of the three tried to ignore as best as he could. Having the room situated right next to Sehun’s the slightly older boy was often witness to Sehun’s escapades and apparently, he hadn’t exactly been quiet the previous night.

Their apartment wasn’t far from campus and Sehun only had one class that day. The time flew by but it wasn’t time to go home just yet. In his second semester, Sehun had joined one of the dance teams of the university. He’d always enjoyed dancing and ever since he’d joined, he’d vastly improved his skills which had lead him to become one of the main dancers of their group. They tended to cover choreographies of famous dance studios, the occasional appealing K-Pop song and they even created their own choreographies. The whole group felt more like his family at this point and Sehun was looking forward to training every time.

This semester, two new people had joined them. They’d been introduced by a friend of Sehun who was also a member of the dance group. Yixing had been on the team even before Sehun and he was madly talented. Every time he danced, Sehun was in awe.

Their two newest members were already in the room, practicing the choreo they’d been working on. Jieqiong, an insanely pretty girl that Sehun would have definitely gone for if he weren’t gay as hell, was a Chinese girl who already knew Yixing back when he’d gone to school in China. She was an incredible dancer and certainly a great addition to their group.

Next to her, a young man was staring at his reflection in the mirror as if to analyse every graceful movement of his body.

The other new member that Yixing had introduced to them in the first week of the semester was called Kim Jongin.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A huge shoutout to my lovely beta reader [Alex](https://potterloud.tumblr.com/) , thank you so much!

Kim Jongin was a legacy.

The first time he'd seen him dance, Sehun had already known that this man was a piece of art. Every single movement was laced with precision, yet it looked effortless, like the complicated twists and spins were as easy as breathing to Jongin. Maybe they were, Sehun wouldn't doubt it. When Kim Jongin danced, it was hard to take away your eyes. His passion was evident in every step, the joy clear in his eyes as he practiced tirelessly. Every simple dance practice routine felt like a world class performance when Jongin danced. It was truly mesmerizing.

It wasn't like Sehun hadn't seen great dancers before. Yixing was incredibly skilled, he was one of a kind too, but there was just something about Jongin that had pulled Sehun in right from the start.

Maybe it was the contrast to how Jongin acted when he wasn't dancing. The fierceness in his eyes fully disappeared once he wasn't in his dancing trance, and Sehun wasn't sure if he'd ever witnessed such duality.

The times Jongin wasn't actually dancing during practice, he was the sweetest guy ever. Sehun absolutely could not understand how the man was able to switch from "I'll-grind-my-hips-till-you-come" stares to cute, sleepy eyes that called for someone to tuck him into a blanket.

It was the way his face scrunched up when he tried a sip of Minseok's coffee that stood in  stark contrast to his gaze during a particularly hard hip thrust that practically invited him to climb his dick in less than three seconds.

So maybe Sehun had a tiny crush on Kim Jongin. It wasn't even a real crush, he told himself, just some weird sort of fascination. And by fascination, Sehun meant the kind that made him want to hold the others hand while fucking into his admittedly small but probably well-shaped butt.

Maybe Sehun was crushing just a tiny bit. But really, just a little.

"Oh, hi Sehun." Jieqiong had finally spotted him in the mirror. She'd been dancing with Jongin but was walking over to the stereo now, to turn off the music.

"Hey! That looked pretty good." Sehun has settled on one of the benches opposite the mirror wall, dumping his bag beside him. He wasn't looking at her though, his eyes instead trained on Jongin who had just lifted up his shirt to wipe off the sweat on his face with the hem.

Damn, Sehun wanted to lick his abs so badly.

"Thank you! It's one of Yixing's choreos, he showed it to us last week after practice." She had grabbed a bottle of water, brushing her long hair out of her face.

"It already looked pretty smooth. We can be glad you guys joined our team." Sehun actually looked at her for a second but then Jongin decided to bend over and stretch, and his attention was diverted to the other dancer basically presenting his cute ass to Sehun. He wetted his lips absentmindedly.

"Anyway, where are the others? Taemin? Minseok? Where's Irene?" He was surprised that he was actually the third to arrive. Usually, most of the others were there before him because his class that tended to finish late.

"Did you not check the group?" Jieqiong asked.

"No, why?"

"Well, Minseok has to take over a shift at the cafe, Taemin is late with a term paper and Irene has a doctor's appointment. Momo already told us last week she was being visited by her parents this week and Seulgi is sick. I guess it's just us with Yixing today."

That explained the constant buzzing of his phone during the lecture.

"Well, I guess we can take it easy today then."

“Good idea.” The voice of Yixing made Sehun look up from where he’d been about to pull his sweatpants out of his backpack. The Chinese student closed the door behind himself and sent the small group a warm, dimpled smile.

“I was thinking we could just do some easy, fun, choreographing and maybe some freestyle at the end. How does that sound?” He asked as he crossed the room, settling on the bench somewhere to Sehun’s left.

“It sounds pretty good to me.” Jongin spoke up before Sehun even had the time to form words and his eyes flitted to the man who had now got comfortable on the ground in front of the large mirror.

Sehun and Jieqiong both agreed as well and soon enough, they were following Yixing’s movements at 50% speed of the original tempo of the song.

It was a nice choreography, a mixture between sharp movements and sensual slides. The dance was a typical style Yixing would go for, but Sehun didn’t mind because he enjoyed it as well. While they did not have a fixed leader of their group, Yixing usually led them through their practices. They were all equal when it came to deciding what they wanted to dance, but it was often Yixing that would sum up all of their ideas and find a way to combine everyone’s respective wishes. Sehun really appreciated it.

Once they’d got down the basic movements, they decided to speed up the tempo a little bit. It didn’t take too long until they were dancing it at the original speed and even though he should probably focus on his own reflection in the mirror to observe the execution of his movements, Sehun couldn’t take his eyes away from Jongin.

In the short amount of time, the dancer had mastered the choreography in a way that it made it seem like it belonged to him.

Honestly, Sehun was a little jealous at how easy it seemed to come to the other, but at the same time he was in awe.

They took a short break after about an hour. Settling in a circle on the linoleum floor, they chatted about an upcoming contest that they’d thought about attending. It was a K-Pop cover contest and even though they did not only cover idol songs, they enjoyed attending one of these events once in a while.

To Sehun’s delight, Jongin had plopped down on his right and he kept stealing glances at the slightly shorter man as he tipped his head back, plump lips closing around the bottle. Suddenly, Sehun felt a little hot.

“Should we record the choreo for it today and send it to the group chat?” Jongin suddenly asked. Sehun hadn’t even really noticed that he’d stopped drinking and he quickly looked away, feeling awkward.

“Sure, let’s go through it some more and then record it. The last 30 minutes, we can do freestyling.”

Finishing up the choreography didn’t take much longer after that and they recorded it with only two takes. After that, Sehun decided to address something that he’d meant to ask Jongin the previous week already.

“Hey..” He stepped closer to the other who appeared to be lost in his thoughts as he tapped something into this phone. Looking up, a smile spread on his face and Sehun’s heart started beating just a tiny bit faster.

“Hey, what’s up?” Jongin asked, putting his phone aside so that he could focus fully on Sehun.

“You used to do ballet, right? I mean, it’s pretty obvious, you’re incredibly elegant. However, I sometimes feel like I’m a little too stiff? I was wondering if you could help me with that.” Sehun wasn’t sure what the heck he was saying but there was a hopeful expression on his face, hoping that Jongin would understand what he was trying to say.

“Ah, do you think so? I thought you were already pretty good from what I could see. But sure, I’d love to help you out.” He was still smiling and Sehun felt a little like dying.

“Stretching is incredibly important, but I think you know that. Actually, I was going to stay longer today and start a new dance routine, and if you like, you could stay as well? We could do it together instead. It’s a challenging one and it might help you with your problem.”

The thought of staying late with Jongin after practice was so tempting that Sehun found himself nodding before really thinking about it.

“That sounds amazing, thank you Jongin.”

And that’s how Sehun found himself stretching with Jongin after Yixing and Jieqiong had left the room shortly after eight. “How do you reach so far.” Sehun whined when Jongin easily touched the ground with his head as he bent forward, his legs pushed into a perfect sideways split.

“Lots and lots of practice. I promise you, if you regularly do this with me, you’ll be able to do that too.” He grinned. “Here, let me help you.” Jumping up, Jongin walked over to Sehun and got behind him. The sudden touch of his hands on his back surprised the younger, but he didn’t mind at all that Jongin was touching him, at least at first.

“Ow, ow, ow. Stop it.” He groaned when Jongin kept pushing Sehun closer to the ground. He was gentle but Sehun still couldn’t stand it and he let out a sigh of relief when Jongin finally let go.

“I know it sucks, but it’ll get better. If you want to, I can help you stretch every week. You should do it at home on your own too though. It won’t get much better by just doing it once a week.” He smiled at Sehun through the mirror. “You already have amazing posture, so that’s not something you have to work on. You just have to ease up a little.”

Considering his definitely-not-a-crush crush on Jongin, Sehun doubted that there was going to be any easing up done by him anytime soon.

After the initial stretching session, Jongin took the time to show Sehun the choreography he’d picked out. It wasn’t something Sehun would have gone for himself but the younger man decided to take it as a challenge. Also, it meant that he was able to spend more time with Jongin.

They managed to get the first minute done, but it was just a rough learning of the moves for now. In contrast to the easy choreography they’d done earlier, this was on a whole different level and Sehun was honestly a little intimated. It would be humiliating to fail executing it in a way that he deemed satisfactory, especially since he had no doubt that Jongin was going to finish it perfectly.

When they finished for the night, it was dark outside. Sehun could see Jongin’s reflection in the mirror as the other pulled off his sweaty shirt, dumping it on his bag that was lying on the bench. He almost felt a little inadequate when he pulled off his own shirt, purposefully turning away from Jongin.

It bugged him, because Sehun usually didn’t feel bad about his body. There were enough people that thought he was sexy but it was a whole different thing when it concerned Jongin. He was the one he actually wanted to impress, so his opinion mattered to Sehun a lot more.

Jongin, however, seemed to be lost in his thoughts anyway and Sehun quickly pulled on his normal shirt and then knelt down to change shoes.

They finished changing at about the same time, so they left the room together. As they walked down the stairs to the ground level, Sehun was surprised when Jongin didn’t immediately head home. Instead, he stopped walking for a moment which made Sehun stop as well.

“I’m seriously starving right now so I’ll probably stop by somewhere and grab some food. I think we live in the same direction from here, if you want, we could go together?”

Taken aback by the offer, Sehun’s ability to react was reduced to the level of a goldfish and he opened his mouth to say something but closed it again, just nodding at first. Only when he realized that he was making a fool out of himself, he pulled his shit together.

“Sure! Actually, I’m pretty hungry as well.” He forced out, internally scolding himself for being utterly incapable of socially interacting with an attractive human being.

“Yeah? Great!” Jongin’s smile seemed genuine and Sehun was so fucked.

Conversation with Jongin came easily. While they waited for their food to be prepared, they chatted about their favourite choreographers, music artists and their studies. In contrast to Sehun, who was studying Chinese as his major and politics as his minor, Jongin was actually a dance major. It didn’t surprise Sehun at all and he was actually impressed that Jongin still chose to become a part of their group even though he was studying dance already. Even though he’d already figured it out before, Sehun fully realized that dancing was literally Jongin’s life. It was impressive, and for a short moment, Sehun wondered if he had a passion like Jongin. It was truly admirable, and if he didn’t know how hard-working Jongin seemed to be, Sehun would feel envious.

Neither of them realized how much time had passed already when Sehun’s phone buzzed. They’d settled on a bench in a nearby, nicely lit park, and had eaten their noodles and fried chicken. In the course of 60 minutes, Sehun had learned that fried chicken was Jongin’s second passion, right after dancing. He thought it was adorable.

[Baekhyun] hey asshat, where are you? Remember that we planned on playing LoL all night? Yeol is already here and we’re waiting for your dumb, non-proportional noodle ass so we can start

[Baekhyun] If you don’t reply in like 10 seconds, we’ll start without you

“Fuck, I totally forgot that we wanted to do a gaming night tonight. My flatmate is gonna kill me.” Sehun cursed after scanning over the texts.

“Yeah? What are you gonna play?” Jongin looked up, lips a little greasy from the fried chicken. On everyone else, it would have looked gross and Sehun would have poked fun at it, but with Jongin, he found himself not minding at all.

“Oh, just League of Legends. Baekhyun is lowkey obsessed with it. Can you keep a secret?” Sehun couldn’t suppress a giggle. “He kinda sucks at playing though. Anyway, I really gotta go now, I already made them wait and Baekhyun is a little shit. You don’t wanna get on his bad side. Last time Junmyeon hyung accidentally broke our wifi when Baekhyun wanted to play video games he put pink hair dye into his shampoo. Let’s just say since Junmyeon hyung had recently colored his hair light brown, it was pretty visible. I really don’t wanna get on Baekhyun’s bad side.” Sehun finally finished his monologue and instantly hoped Jongin didn’t think he was weird.

“Your flatmates sound fun. And I pink probably wouldn’t look bad on you, so you shouldn’t worry too much. But I won’t hold you back any longer.” Jongin laughed quietly.

Staring at the other, Sehun’s brain was trying to decipher if that had been a compliment but when his phone buzzed again, he was distracted, hammering a quick reply into the screen.

“Thanks but I’d rather avoid pink hair, at least for now.” He smiled, shortly wondering if he should hug Jongin as a goodbye. It turned out that it wasn’t necessary for him to even wreck his brain, because a moment later, Jongin was hugging him goodbye.

Automatically wrapping his arms around the other, Sehun couldn’t help but notice that their heights were really compatible and he almost didn’t want to let go.

20 minutes later, he was unlocking the door to their flat and the first thing he heard was Baekhyun yelling in his room. Apparently, they’d started without him already but he didn’t really mind. On the way back, he’d quickly stopped by a convenience store to buy a few bottles of Soju and some snacks to soothe Baekhyun’s temper.

“What took you so long?” Was the first thing Sehun was greeted with and he held up the bag of groceries in defense.

“Sorry, I was at dance practice longer than usual today. But I brought snacks.”

“Ah, you’re such a good boy, Sehunnie. You know just how to please your hyungs.” Baekhyun grinned, already having forgiven him as he skimmed through the different kinds of snacks Sehun had bought, pulling out a bag of his favourite crisps.

“Where’s Junmyeon hyung?” Sehun asked when he only spotted Chanyeol in Baekhyun’s room. The oldest inhabitant of the flat usually joined them for their gaming nights.

“He has a study date with Yifan. Or how I call it, they are pretending to study for like 30 minutes before Yifan plows him into the mattress.” Chanyeol supplied helpfully.

Chanyeol was a high school friend of Sehun and he’d been the one to introduce him to Baekhyun. The two had hit it off instantly and were dating for almost 2 years now already.

“I didn’t need that image in my head.” Baekhyun pretend to throw up and Sehun scrunched up his face.

“It’s not like you don’t know that I’m right.” Chanyeol just shrugged and threw an M&M at Baekhyun, closely missing his head.

“Just because I know it doesn’t mean I want to be reminded of it.” The smaller man insisted. While the couple continued to bicker, Sehun decided to leave the room quickly to grab his laptop.

When he returned to Baekhyun’s room, said man was sitting in Chanyeol’s lap, the two of them heavily making out.

“Why does that always happen when someone leaves you two alone for like 2 minutes?” Sehun asked, stepping past them to settle into the armchair Baekhyun had dragged in front of his desk earlier.

The two pulled apart but did not look ashamed one bit.

“You’re just jealous cause you’re not getting any.” Baekhyun jabbed. “But now that I think about it, last night you seemed to have a good time all by yourself. It wasn’t even one of your streaming nights. What did you do? A new toy?”

“N-none of your business!” Sehun immediately defended himself, his cheeks flushing red at the memory of KimKai88’s live stream.

“Oh, are you embarrassed, Sehunnie? There’s no need to be embarrassed, it’s just natural.” Chanyeol joined in at the teasing and Sehun sent the couple his signature death glare.

“I might have watched KimKai88’s live stream.” He admitted after a moment of silence and he honestly wasn’t sure why he decided to share that information with them. In the end, he figured he just wanted to have someone to talk about it.

“You did what?” Baekhyun’s squeal cut through the room and the expression would have been comical if Sehun didn’t feel so embarrassed.

“Yeah, yeah, I said I’d never-“ Sehun started but it was too late already.

Baekhyun had jumped off of Chanyeol’s lap and was trying his best to school his face into an impersonation of Sehun just two days ago. “I will never watch one of his video’s, like ever!” He almost yelled and behind Baekhyun, Chanyeol was guffawing like an idiot. Seriously, why was he even friends with these idiots?

“I know, I know… Well, I wanted to find out what the deal with him was, I guess.”

“Well, you seemed to be having a really good time finding out what the deal was.” Baekhyun had stopped his imitation attempts, a shit-eating grin on his face.

“Anyway, he’s pretty good, I have to admit that. Also, I found out that he basically streams on different day to me and that’s probably why the chart always changes.” Sehun tried to avoid going into detail.

“Ah, ugh, oh god!” To no one’s surprise, Baekhyun was back to imitating Sehun’s ‘moans’ that he’d apparently heard the previous night but they all knew it was over the top. Still, Chanyeol kept cracking up even more and even Sehun couldn’t hide his chuckle.

“That’s 100% not how I sounded, but okay.” Sehun snorted.

“No, not really, but it kinda sounds like your ex-boyfriend, that Chinese guy, you know?” Baekhyun was still grinning.

Sehun couldn’t even deny that. “Hey, don’t drag Tao through the dirt. But you’re right.”

By now, Chanyeol was wiping his eyes and Baekhyun already flinched away when his tall boyfriend raised a hand to playfully punch him as he laughed. Thankfully, Chanyeol couldn’t reach him anyway.

“Okay, enough discussing my sex life-“

“You mean non-existent sex life?”

“Shut up, Baekhyun.”

They played until 4am. None of them had classes in the morning and when Sehun lay in bed, he could hear the bed squeaking in Baekhyun’s room through the wall next to his head.

In the evening of the following day, Sehun was preparing for the his show. Earlier, he’d taken a long shower to shave and prep himself. The feeling of the soft pink sweater he was wearing felt nice against his freshly shaved skin as he got comfortable in the chair in front of the laptop. This time, he’d decided to start in front of the computer in his chair before migrating to his bed.

When he started the stream, it didn’t take long until there were enough viewers present so that Sehun could really start.

“Good evening, my lovely viewers. It’s your honey94.” This time, his lips were in the frame and instantly, comments came flooding in, both obscene and cute. His eyes scanned over them and he smirked, feeling pretty good about the attention.

“You guys know I don’t show my face, but I thought today I should give you a treat because you tipped so well last time.” He brushed a finger over his lips in a seductive way before he pouted just the tiniest bit.

Reading through comments again, Sehun reached for the small box he’d prepared for the occasion and held it up into view. “In here, I have a few little, or not so little, things that I’m thinking about using today. Why don’t you help me decide?”

He began to explain the concept he’d thought of. He’d hold up a toy and would tell a number that they would have to reach with the combined tips. The most popular toy that a lot of people would usually suggest would have the highest price. Depending on how much everyone tipped, he would choose the respective toy.

While showing the toys and the price, he noticed the number of tips increasing already. The first item he’d showed had been a simple bullet vibrator, much like the one KimKai88 had offered to use in his stream. However, the tips had soon reached the first goal and Sehun had shown the second choice he’d prepared. It was a simple dildo, more on the smaller side. The next item he presented was a bigger one and he knew that it was one of the toys his viewers usually enjoyed. The last item was a vibrating dildo made of silicone and Sehun was hoping the tips would reach the sum he’d stated because he really wanted to use that one.

His viewers did not disappoint him, and sooner than he’d thought, they’d reached the specified amount of money and Sehun smiled into the camera. “I knew I could trust you to only choose the best for me. We’re gonna have so much fun with this.” He put the other toys aside again and grabbed the toy of his viewers choice.

“Before, I use this, I should wet this a little, right?”

There had been a reason that he’d shown his lips that night. Of course it was still different to blowing an actual dick but the comment section still exploded the moment his viewers realized what he was suggesting and the tips rose even more.

Honestly speaking, Sehun had a tiny bit of an oral fixation. Whenever he’d drink bubble tea, he’d suck on the straw even after he’d finished his drink. He’d occasionally play with his lips with his fingers and he 100% loved giving blowjobs.

Placing butterfly kisses on the silicone surface of the toy, Sehun worked up to the tip of the toy. It was formed mostly like any other cock, minus the detailing, and it was fairly large. When the tip of it slipped between his lips, he was a little disappointed with the artificial taste but he knew that this would bring him a lot of money.

He took his time nibbling and licking the toy, focusing on the tip of it while switching between peppering it with kisses and letting it slide into his mouth. He moaned quietly but loud enough for the cameras to pick it up when he slid the toy a little further.

Much to his luck, his gag reflex wasn’t very strong and with some practice, Sehun had learned to take cock like a champ. He loved to get his mouth fucked, feeling the tight grip of someone’s fingers in his hair. Only the thought was exciting and his cock began to fill out in his pants.

As the toy slid deeper into his mouth, Sehun tried to imagine it was Jongin’s cock, and instantly, he pushed a little further, a moan muffled by the large toy in his mouth. His hips were rocking back against the chair, driving the plug he’d put in after his shower deeper into his body but it kept missing the spot where he wanted to feel it most.

With a pop, he pulled the toy out of his mouth, a string of spit connecting it to his lips. His voice was a little raspy when he spoke up. “Do you like that? I love the feeling of my mouth being so full, I can’t concentrate on anything else.” He breathed and then took the toy into his mouth up to the hilt, swallowing around the tip.

He continued deep-throating the fake cock for a bit longer before he couldn’t stand it any longer. Pulling it out, Sehun put the wet toy aside and stood up, his fingers brushing under the fabric of his soft pink pullover as he pulled it up. The light in his room caught on the metal piercing in his navel and Sehun bit his lip, staring at his image on the screen. His face was now cut off from view, but his whole upper body and crotch were on display, a bulge forming in the front of his shorts already.

His fingers lifted the fabric up higher until his nipples were revealed and he teased them with one hand, another quiet moan tumbling from his lips. He usually wasn’t too loud but he always amped it up a little for the shows.

After giving his nipples a bit of attention for a while, he decided to turn around, shrugging off the pullover completely and throwing it to the side. His fingers then slid to his hips and he started toying with the waistband of the stretchy shorts before slowly pushing them down, revealing the soft skin of his ass and thighs. He hadn’t bothered to put on underwear earlier and he knew his viewers loved it when he surprised them with things like that.

“I have a small surprise for you guys.” Sehun grinned and reached behind himself, slowly spreading his butt cheeks to reveal the plug with only the fake diamond at the end visible to the eye. He reached down and pressed it further into him, moaning for real when it finally brushed over his prostate for a moment.

He’d planned on moving to the bed but somehow, he really enjoyed playing with himself while standing in front of the camera right then so he decided to ignore his original plans for now. Like that, his viewers also got a better view of his ass as he pulled the plug out. His hole puckered around nothing while he reached for the lube to lather up the dildo he’d blown earlier.

His cock wasn’t on display like that but Sehun didn’t think the viewers minded when he slid the toy into himself with a drawn out moan, his free hand wrapping around his shaft to stroke it to full hardness.

Slowly, he began to thrust the toy in and out of himself. Even though he’d worn the plug for half an hour, the dildo was still a stretch. “Fuck, I love being filled up like this. It feels so good.” He moaned for the viewers. His hips had begun to move on their own and even though the angle for thrusting the toy into himself was awkward, it worked out and suddenly, he hit his prostate again and again.

Precome was spreading over his fingers and he gripped the base of his cock to hold himself back a little. “It feels so good, I’ll come so quickly if I turn on the vibrations. Should I turn them on?” He asked, his voice breathy.

He turned around for a moment to read through the comments, all the while stroking his cock in a teasing way for the camera to pick up. “Ah, fuck- are you guys trying to tease me? Should I turn it on on the lowest setting? Yes?” He let out a breathy chuckle that turned into a moan when he turned on the vibrations.

After that, he got lost in the feeling of fucking the vibrator into him, having turned around again so that his viewers could see it clearly. “Should I try coming with my hands free?” He asked, holding onto his chair as he drove the thick length into him again and again.

He didn’t check the comment section though, instead just amped up the vibrations another notch. Sehun knew that coming without stimulation to his cock was a whole different sort of sensation and he had the feeling that he could get there that night.

When he found the perfect angle again, Sehun rolled his hips back against the toy, his wrist already aching from the strain of fucking the toy into him at such a rough pace. He could feel himself quickly approaching the edge, a whole different kind of sensation beginning to spread through his crotch. It was a lot more intense and suddenly, he crashed over the edge, his hand stilling for a second as his cock spilled come onto the floor and his stomach and thighs. His fingers were gripping his desk chair as he ground the vibrator into himself a few last times before pulling it out, placing it somewhere on his desk.

His hole fluttered around nothing as he spread his cheeks again and Sehun felt the best kind of dirty right in that moment.

When he turned around, his come visible in the light of the room, he scooped up some of it and leaned close enough again so that nothing more of his face than his lips was visible. He pushed the finger between his lips, swirling his tongue around it as he tasted himself. His eyes scanned the comments and when they landed on the section that showed him the money he’d earned, he knew that his stream had been successful.

After a few sweet words, Sehun said goodbye to his viewers and shut off the stream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find a moodboard for camboy Sehun in this AU [here](http://exo-sehunnie.tumblr.com/post/180483806412/moodboard-for-my-sehun-camboy-au-you-can-find-it) ! I hope you enjoyed the chapter, I would love to receive some feedback and also criticism if you have any, I'm always trying to improve. If you want to share your thoughts or maybe some fanfic prompts or ideas, you can also hit me up on [tumblr](http://exo-sehunnie.tumblr.com/) .  
> Thank you so much for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to my amazing beta reader [Alex](https://potterloud.tumblr.com/) !

“Why the fuck is our toilet paper empty again already?”

Sehun looked up from where he’d been scrolling on his phone the moment Junmyeon barged into the kitchen, waving an empty roll of toilet paper at him and Baekhyun in accusation.

“I think it’s Sehun. It’s like every time he leaves the bathroom, the roll is empty.” Baekhyun shrugged.

“I need it to wipe away my insecurities.” Sehun looked down at his phone again, Junmyeon’s death glare boring into his head.

“Sehun, you literally stick your fingers up your ass in front of a camera, I doubt you have that many insecurities.” The oldest of the three huffed and walked past them to overdramatically dump the empty roll in the paper bin.

Now, Sehun was starting to feel slightly offended. “Hey, how can you say that to the baby of the household? Rude.” He pouted and Baekhyun started cackling like an idiot.

“He has a point though, Sehunnie.”

“Shut up, you’re the one secretly stealing all the toilet paper every time Chanyeol hyung is here so don’t even pretend you’re innocent.”

Baekhyun pressed his hand to his heart, acting as if Sehun had just mortally wounded him. “I’m deeply offended, Sehun.” He sighed dramatically.

“Aren’t you late for dance practice? Also why are you here? Don’t you usually have classes right now?”

Junmyeon gave Sehun a pointed look after he’d settled at the table next to them,  placing a spoon and yoghurt in front of him.

Checking the time on his phone, Sehun cursed.

“Oh fuck, you’re right.” He jumped up and hit the table with his legs, the movement almost made the yoghurt fall over. Baekhyun cackled at the stressed expression on Junmyeon’s face.

“I skipped classes today. Also, thanks for reminding me, mom.” Already halfway out of the kitchen, Sehun turned around to send Junmyeon a grin.

He didn’t hear the “I told you to stop calling me mom!” already having disappeared into his room to quickly throw a few things into bag that he needed for dance practice.

It had become a routine for Jongin and him to stay longer after practice to dance new choreographies together or give the other tips to improve the dance they were currently working on. They’d been doing it for about 6 weeks already and Sehun couldn’t help but fall more and more for Jongin.

The two still regularly stretched together before they started the actual dancing and he wasn’t imagining it when he noticed that he was already improving. Jongin seemed to think the same, complimenting Sehun’s progress. It made the younger feel quite proud of himself and just a little bit smug.

“I already feel more flexible than just a month ago.” Sehun was staring at himself in the mirror while Jongin pushed him lower to the ground, his warm hands a firm presence on the younger’s broad back.

“Yeah, definitely. I told you it would help!” The soft tone in Jongin’s voice made him swoon. Honestly, he kind of just wanted to hear Jongin tell him he did well. Sehun couldn’t even really deny it.

“The fact that you’re reminding me to do it helps too though.” Much to Sehun’s delight, Jongin and he had begun to text regularly. At first it had just been some small talk and things concerning their dance group but after about a week, their conversations had quickly become more personal. It was a weird thing to think that he had only known Jongin for barely two months now and already, he felt like the other kind of just understood him. Whenever they texted, it was like Jongin knew what Sehun was getting at or how he felt about something. It didn’t help in minimizing the crush that had only kept growing the more he got to know Jongin.

“Well, I like seeing your progress.” Jongin let go of Sehun’s back and straightened up. For the day, they were done with their exercises so Sehun got to his feet, arms raised in the air as he stretched, his shirt riding up.

“Wait, you have a belly button piercing?”

Jongin’s voice cut through the silence and Sehun’s eyes flew open, looking at the other through the mirror in front of them. “Um, yes?” It surprised him that Jongin hadn’t noticed by now, it wasn’t rare for his shirt to rise up during practice but he figured the other had just never really looked. For some reason, that thought really bugged Sehun.

“How did I not notice? Your shirt rides up all the time.”

So he had noticed after all, Sehun noted with satisfaction.

“Uh, yeah well, I don’t know? It’s not like I’m hiding it.” He suddenly felt a little shy.

“Well, it’s not like you have to hide it. It suits you.” Jongin wasn’t looking at him and Sehun wasn’t sure if he was imagining the faint redness on the other’s cheeks.

“You think so?” He asked, wondering how the conversation had taken such a 180 degree turn.

“Yeah. You have the body for it and I don’t know, it just suits you really well.”

Suddenly, Sehun understood how Baekhyun must have felt that one time when he’d been screeching about how Chanyeol had called him cute through the whole flat, after his first date with the other.

“Thank you. Not everyone likes it on guys, so yeah. The opinions are mixed.” He met Jongin’s eyes in the mirror for a moment but both quickly averted their eyes.

“So, uh.. should we start dancing?” Jongin asked, scratching the back of his head in a slightly awkward manner.

“Sure.” Sehun nodded immediately. He didn’t want to make this any more embarrassing than it already was.

Besides the regular late practices together, they’d also kept up with getting food afterwards. They didn’t always grab takeout, sometimes they would actually sit down in a tiny restaurant, but almost always Jongin would get fried chicken. Sehun was starting to believe the other when he said that he was obsessed with it.

Just when they’d been about to leave the practice room that night, the door was pushed open and a mop of blonde, messy hair appeared.

“Surprise!” Baekhyun exclaimed. Behind him, Yixing poked his head into the room as well. He gave them a dimpled smile while Baekhyun instantly started monologuing.

“Oh, you must be Jongin! Sehunnie has told us so much about you already.” He quickly sent Sehun a devilish grin and Sehun already felt the need to strangle him.

“I met Yixing hyung on the way to the supermarket. He was just done grocery shopping and told me that you two were still in the practice room so I decided to come by and say hi. By the way, Yixing is staying over for dinner, I invited him. Do you want to come and join us too, Jongin? I bet Sehun would love that.”

“Hyung, what even are you-“

“Oh come on,  _ honey _ . I’m just being nice.” There was a bright smile on Baekhyun’s face and it could have fooled anyone, but to Sehun it was expression of the devil incarnated. Of course, the smaller man had to make a joke by using Sehun’s camboy name. It had actually been Baekhyun to come up with the name back then and Sehun began to deeply regret thinking that it had been a good idea to agree to using  _ honey94 _ as his nickname.  _ “It’s like Hunnie, but in a sexier and more secretive way! It’s literally perfect. I’m a mastermind.” Baekhyun had exclaimed.  _ That really hadn’t been one of Sehun’s strong moments.

Before Sehun could interrupt him for a second time, Baekhyun had turned to Jongin again, who’d just kind of gaped at the scene in front of him the whole time.

“So, Jongin, do you want to join us for dinner?”

“Uh.. actually… I would love to but today I kinda have to go home because I have to finish some work related stuff.” Helpless eyes flitted over to Sehun but the younger was too busy sending daggers at Baekhyun to notice.

“Oh come on, it can’t be that important.” Baekhyun was positively pouting now and Jongin was starting to look like lost puppy.

Thankfully, Yixing decided to help him out.

“Come on Baekhyun, don’t be an ass. If Jongin’s got work to do, he’s got work to do. It’s fine, he can join us some other time though.”

Instantly, Jongin looked relieved and nodded quickly. “Yeah, I would love to come over. But today is really kinda not the best day for that. Actually, I’m probably already running late. I’m really sorry.” The last words were directed at Sehun who had finally stopped cursing Baekhyun in his head.

“It’s okay, Jongin, you don’t need to apologize.” He immediately said which resulted in a sideways glance from Baekhyun that practically spelled out  _ “You’re so whipped”. _

“Really, I would have liked to come. But just not today.” The other insisted and Sehun wanted to squeeze his cheeks, the other was just too sweet.

“That’s so sad, but we will have to accept that.” Baekhyun finally gave in as well. “Next time, you’ll need a better excuse though.” He couldn’t help adding and Sehun rolled his eyes.

Outside the building, they parted from Jongin and Sehun almost didn’t want to let go when they hugged. On the whole way back to their flat, he had to listen to Baekhyun poke fun at him for  _ ‘being so gone for him it’s almost hurting me to watch’. _

“You’re crushing on him so hard, it’s kind of sad.” Baekhyun repeated himself for the hundredth time while completely slaughtering a bell pepper. The three of them as well as Junmyeon had gathered in their kitchen to prepare a stir fry together.

“It’s not sad. Also, it’s not that bad.” Sehun insisted, aggressively cutting a cucumber to pieces. Baekhyun sent him a disgusted look.

“It is kind of bad though.” Yixing chimed in and Sehun gave him a distraught look that said  _ ‘I trusted you! _ ’ “I mean, you keep giving him heart eyes during practice. Even Minseok noticed, he asked me if you two were dating.”

“He did?” Sehun and Baekhyun asked at the same time. The latter just started laughing while Sehun looked intrigued.

“Yeah, he asked me like two weeks ago.” Yixing nodded as he dumped the meat into the pan.

“I think Sehunnie just really needs to get laid, cause let’s be real, he’s too shy to properly ask Jongin out.”

Sehun slammed the knife onto the table and Junmyeon winced. “I don’t need to get laid.”

“Of course you do. We should go out and we’ll find someone for you, you’re hot so it’ll be easy.”

“Baekhyun, seriously. The only balls I’ll be sucking in the close future will be boba. So please, shut the fuck up.” The dumbfounded expression on Baekhyun’s face was so satisfying, he wished he could take a picture of it and put it in a frame above his bed.

With that, the topic was done for now and Sehun was glad about it. As much as he liked messing around with his friends, the issue might have hit home more than he’d liked to admit. It was true, he was definitely too shy to ask Jongin out. Even if he was annoyed at himself for it, it wouldn’t stop him from secretly pining for the other without actively doing something about it.

The rest of the night went by without any further incidents. Baekhyun seemed to understand that Sehun didn’t want to discuss the topic any further and instead they discussed the latest drama and gossip from uni.

Only when Sehun went to bed, he realized that he’d totally forgotten something important. In his last stream, KimKai88 had announced that he’d do an extra stream on this particular Wednesday because he couldn’t do his regular stream the following Thursday. Instantly, Sehun felt regretful when he’d realized that he’d missed out about 45 minutes of quality content.

After watching KimKai88’s stream for the first time, it had quickly become a regular thing for Sehun. There was just something about the other that drew Sehun in. Maybe it was the way he had washboard abs and loved to wear crop tops or maybe it was the way he moaned when he stroked himself to completion. Sehun figured it was probably a combination of both.

Therefore, it was no surprise when he found himself on his bed with his laptop, already completely stripped off clothes besides his boxer briefs. 

It was another Sunday night and he’d been looking forward 9pm all day. Just 2 months ago, he would have laughed at anybody that would have told him one day he’d be eager to watch a livestream of KimKai88.

For some reason, Sehun no longer considered him as a rival. Maybe it was because he’d realized that the other deserved to have the number one spot occasionally. Also, it wasn’t like Sehun’s streams were doing bad. There was no need in denying it to himself that Kai deserved the recognition, everything else would have been plain hypocrisy now that he regularly watched him too.

When the clock turned nine, the screen in front of him changed and Kai’s beautiful body came into view. Now that he was in the opposite position, Sehun really regretted not being able to see his face. He kind of understood his viewers a little more now when they regularly asked him to show his face. It wasn’t going to change anything but he understood where they were getting from a lot better now.

“Good evening, my lovely viewers. How are you doing tonight?” For some reason, Kai’s very attractive voice had always sounded a little familiar to Sehun but he just couldn’t place it.

“Did you have a busy week? Mine was quite busy. I have to do so much for uni lately, it’s quite stressful. The semester is only halfway through, how am I going to survive the exam phase at the end?” Sehun could clearly picture the pout even though he couldn’t see his face.

“But your nice comments always cheer me up. I didn’t really have time to think of a plan for tonight’s stream but you guys usually have pretty good ideas, right?”

The soft light in the background of Kai’s bedroom created a comfortable mood. There were new bed sheets on his bed since the last stream, Sehun noticed, and he absentmindedly wondered when he’d become such a creep to notice that. The boy on the screen was toying with the hem of his shirt and he wished he’d just take it off already.

There’d been plenty times when Sehun had felt the urge to type a comment. Still, he’d never done it after all, not wanting to admit that he was watching other people’s streams. He was pretty sure that not only KimKai88 would realize who he was but also his viewers. After all,  _ honey94 _ and him had a constant tie for the number one spot on  _ HotAsianTwinks.kr _ .

“Wow, you’re really going all out with your ideas tonight.” Kai was scrolling through the comments on his laptop that was placed beside him on the bed. “I like a lot of your ideas… some are quite daring. Some of you suggested that I try exploring nipple play some more. Would you like that? I know my nipples are really sensitive.” As if to demonstrate, he pulled up his shirt. Wetting his lips, Sehun turned the brightness of his screen a little higher so he could see better.

“Do you want me to do it like this? Just play with my nipples until I’m hard and leaking.” Kai’s voice had become a purr and Sehun leaned back again, his hand wandering to his crotch while he watched the other start to tease his nipples on screen.

“I thought about getting nipple piercings, you know? Piercings are so sexy, at least that’s what I think. But if I got them I wouldn’t be able to play with my nipples for a really, really long time. I don’t think I could do that.” Kai was circling his left nipple with his thumb, his hips canting forward a little.

The image of Kai with pierced nipples made Sehun close his eyes for a moment, just enjoying the thought as he cupped himself through the thin material of his briefs. He was already half hard solely due to anticipation. From experience, he knew it wouldn’t take long to get rock hard. Watching Kai’s streams usually got him fully hard in record time and it would be embarrassing if Sehun didn’t legitimize it with Kai’s lowkey offensive hotness.

“It- ah- it feels so good.” Even his voice was sexy and Sehun thought it was just unfair. On camera, the man was still playing with his nipples, his hips now obviously rocking back in forth. There was a slight bulge in his pants and Sehun was amazed by how aroused the other got by just playing with his nipples on his own. He wished he could be the one doing it. He wanted to find out how much more he’d like it if he’d replaced his fingers with his lips and tongue. Feeling his cock swell quickly, he pushed his briefs down to wrap his long fingers around his length.

A small sigh of relief escaped him just when Kai let out a moan himself.

“I love it when someone plays with my nipples. I get so hard just thinking about someone licking them.” It was as if the other had read Sehun’s mind and the grip around his shaft tightened as he stroked up and down, his thumb swiping over the sensitive spot just beneath the tip.

“Should I take off my clothes? Do you want that? I’ll take them off if you tell me to.” The breathiness in his voice sent a shiver down Sehun’s spine and for a moment he imagined it was Jongin, whispering the words into his ear. A soft whine escaped him and his cock twitched in his tight grip.

“You all want me to take them off, huh. I can’t say I’m surprised.” Kai was teasing and the comment section was going crazy.

Shrugging off his shirt, Kai threw it aside and then proceeded to undo his pants. Sehun sucked in a breath when he realized that Kai was rock hard as well.

“Do you see that guys? How much I like it? It’s almost embarrassing..” He was kneeling on the bed now, pants off and only in his underwear. The outline of his cock was straining against the grey fabric and there was a dark spot where the tip was oozing precome.

There was a very obvious twitch in his briefs when Kai began teasing himself again, still not having touched his cock yet. Everything in Sehun was yearning for the chance to be the one to make Kai feel good.

For a few minutes, the camboy continued to talk with the camera as he teased himself, all the while avoiding touching his dick. His ability to restrain himself was kind of admirable Sehun thought, already feeling quite close. Yet, he kept tiptoeing on the edge for now, always slowing down when he felt himself getting too close too quickly. He enjoyed this kind of teasing, constantly teetering on the edge but never quite getting there.

“Okay, fuck… I can’t stand it anymore.” Kai’s voice interrupted the silence and Sehun was kind of relieved that he could allow himself to come soon then after all. There was just this want for him to come together with the other so he was trying to drag it out as long as he could.

On the screen, Kai finally let go of his abused nipples and pushed down the now pretty soaked fabric of his boxer briefs. Sehun moaned when Jongin closed his hand around his cock, giving it one, two strokes as a deep groan was ripped from his throat. For a moment, Sehun thought that the other was coming already but then he realized that it probably had just been the relief of finally touching his cock.

“F-fuck.” Kai moaned again. With the headphones, it sounded almost intimate and Sehun’s eyes slipped closed for a second as he pictured pinning Jongin down during dance practice and fucking into him, Kai’s moans the background music to his fantasies.

Forcing his eyes open again, Sehun caught Kai teasing his nipples with one hand again while he was still stroking himself with the other hand.

Reaching for the lube beside him, Sehun quickly added some to his palm to ease up the slide of his hand. With the lubricant, the slide was a lot smoother and suddenly Sehun was right on the edge again, his hand speeding up now that Jongin seemed close to coming as well.

In his haze, he’d haphazardly placed the bottle next to the keyboard of his laptop.

His eyes were glued to the screen where KimKai88 had just tipped over the edge, white streaks of come coating his beautiful darker skin. At the sight of that, Sehun’s orgasm hit him as well and he jerked as the wave of pleasure crashed into him. He hadn’t even had time to reach for a tissue, instead spilling all over the black shirt he was wearing to bed.

He didn’t stop stroking himself until everything began to feel too sensitive. Somewhere along the process, his eyes had slipped shut.

The first thing he saw when he opened his eyes was the tipped over bottle of lube that had rolled onto the keyboard of his laptop. Instantly panicking, Sehun reached out and grabbed it, forgetting that there was come on his fingers that he was potentially spreading all over his keyboard. However, that was something to worry about later.

Much to his relief, the bottle had been properly shut and he was almost back to feeling relaxed again when his eyes landed on the screen.

There was a pop-up message on the screen, something Sehun hadn’t seen before.

His eyes widened as he read the message in the tiny box.

“Thank you for donating 70.000 Won to KimKai88! The streamer will receive a notification!”

“Fuck!” Sehun cursed loudly, staring at the bottle of doom in his hands. When the lube had tipped over, it must have hit the keys and accidentally made a donation. Now KimKai88 would know that he’d watched and he’d even think that he’d just tipped him 70.000 Won, which was kind of a lot in itself.

“Holy fuck, oh my god.” Sehun whined. There was no trace left of an blissful afterglow and Sehun almost facepalmed but he could stop himself in time before he made everything worse by planting his come-stained hand in his face.

After wiping himself clean, Sehun was still at a loss. There was no way he was going to get over this kind of embarrassment anytime soon.

Unable to take the humiliation any longer, Sehun clicked the pop-up away. By now, Jongin’s stream had ended already. The cursor of Sehun’s mouse was hovering over the small x to close the browser already when another notification popped up out of nowhere.

_ ‘User KimKai88 has left you a message. Click here to read it!’ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think KimKai88's message will be?  
> You can find a camboy!Jongin moodboard [here](http://exo-sehunnie.tumblr.com/post/180716186852/camboyjongin-moodboard-for-my-sekai) .  
> If you enjoyed this, I would appreciate feedback, also I'm alway open to criticism or prompt ideas! You can hit me up on [tumblr](http://exo-sehunnie.tumblr.com/) too if you'd like. Next week or the week after I'll start posting a chaptered fic I've been working on for forever and I'm so excited. It'll be Fantasy AU and it will include Exo's superpowers! I'm so exicted idek.  
> Thank you for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

_ ‘User KimKai88 has left you a message. Click here to read it!’ _

His heart was pounding in his chest, eyes glued to the screen in front of him. Slowly, the cursor on the screen moved to the pop-up and clicked on the link. A new page showed up and Sehun stared at his inbox, hesitating for a moment before he finally dared to open the message.

_ [KimKai88] Hey! I was so surprised when I saw that you tipped me during my stream! For a second I thought I was just misreading the username but then I checked again and it was still you. I didn’t know you were watching my streams and I was quite surprised, but also honoured. I’ve watched your streams too, but I wasn’t sure if that was weird? Anyways, thanks for the tip. _

“What the actual fuck.” Sehun mumbled to himself. Even after he read the message for a second time, it still didn’t make sense to him.

KimKai88 was watching his streams too?  _ Impossible _ was the first thing that came to Sehun’s mind. Then, he remembered that he was watching the other camboy’s streams too, after all, so maybe it wasn’t so odd in the end?

There was a weird feeling of satisfaction growing in his chest as Sehun’s fingers flew over the keyboard.

_ [honey94] hey! Are you going to be mad when I tell you it was an accident that I sent that money? It’s not like I don’t think you deserve it, because you do, but I didn’t do it intentionally. Actually, I wasn’t sure if it were weird if I watched your stream, so I think I know how you feel? And now it’s not weird right? If we both do it? Ahh, so many questions.. _

After hitting “send”, Sehun wondered if he’d even get a reply right away. Maybe Kai had logged off already. Whatever it was, Sehun already knew that he’d probably refresh the page at least one hundred times that night before he could fall asleep.

There was no need for that though, because one minute later, a new message popped up.

_ [KimKai88] well, I guess you’re right! If we both watched each other’s streams, then it’s not awkward. Sounds like flawless logic to me! And don’t worry, I’m not disappointed now that I know the tip was accidental. You watching the stream wasn’t accidental after all, right? ;)  _

Sucking in a deep breath, Sehun let out a chuckle. Was Kai flirting with him? He wasn’t sure.

_ [honey94] Yeah that definitely wasn’t accidental. Now that the truth is out, I guess I can admit that I kind of watch your streams regularly? _

This time, the reply only took a few seconds.

_ [KimKai88] same, honestly. I needed to check out who my rival for number 1 was, right? _

So Kai had perceived Sehun as his rival as well?

_ [honey94] I’m a little shook rn cause I literally called you my rival in my head too, ngl… Well, I guess we both came for the tea but stayed for the content… _

_ [KimKai88] exactly! I wasn’t sure what to expect but when I first saw you I was kind of… well, drawn in by you. I really love your piercing by the way. It’s so hot and it suits you so well! _

A flush rose in his cheeks and Sehun wasn’t even sure why he was getting so excited over this. He felt like a teenage girl, but maybe that wasn’t so bad after all.

_ [honey94] yes? Well I feel honoured to hear that… cause if a compliment is coming from you, it really means something, considering you’re so hot it makes me want to lick your abs _

Sehun wanted to facepalm. Had he seriously just sent that? Sometimes his fingers were faster at typing than his brain was at thinking.

_ [KimKai88] forward much, hm? No but seriously, thank you for the compliment… And yes, I mean it when I say I think your piercing is hot _

_ [honey94] well, I’ll gladly take that compliment then as well! I still can’t believe you’re watching my streams too, though… I feel honoured _

_ [KimKai88] now you know how I felt when I saw the notification pop up that informed me that you’d tipped me 70000 won. Ah, btw, do you want it back? Since it was by accident. I could just tip you back 70000 on your next stream _

That was kind of thoughtful of Kai, Sehun thought. However, he wasn’t going to take the offer of course.

_ [honey94] That’s pretty sweet of you, but that’s not necessary. You can keep it, I probably would have tipped you by now if I’d been a normal viewer anyways. So yeah, you deserved that tip! _

_ [KimKai88] okay then, I’ll treasure it! Thank you so much though. It means a lot more knowing that it’s coming from you. _

_ [KimKai88] wait, now that I think about it, I remember you saying that you liked dancing.. me too, actually! What kind of dancing do you do? _

The fact that Kai knew that Sehun enjoyed dancing was valuable information, because he hadn’t mention his hobby for at least three months in the streams. Back then, he’d done something similar to a small q&a but since then, he hadn’t brought up personal information like that. Considering this, Kai must have already been watching his streams back then and he still remembered that bit of information. Sehun was flustered.

_ [honey94] you remember that? But yeah, that’s correct. I do different kinds of dancing? Mostly choreographies of dance studios that do choreos for songs that I like so it’s a mixture, sometimes hip hop, sometimes a bit more on the contemporary side. Also, there’s the occasional k-pop choreography and some are self-made. What about you? _

And that’s how Sehun started texting KimKai88.

In the span of the next two hours, they realized that they actually had quite a lot in common. Writing came easy with Kai and Sehun found himself feeling intrigued by how simple it was to keep up the conversation. When Kai eventually told him he needed to sleep, he didn’t do it without expression his hopes to write again with Sehun the following day.

Needless to say, Sehun was eager to continue the conversation as well.

From then on, they texted regularly. It was quite nice and lowkey flirtatious. Sehun loved it, but at the same time he was feeling a little confused. Texting Kai felt quite familiar, but he just couldn’t place it. It was probably just one of those inexplicable feelings, like a déjà vu, and Sehun tried not to dwell on it too much.

At the same time, things were going pretty great with Jongin as well. At this point, Sehun almost felt a tiny bit bad for writing so intensely with Kai while he was still crushing on Jongin so hard. Yet, he knew that he didn't really have to feel guilty since they were far from dating, but still the feeling was hard to ignore.

"That was a wrap for today, I think." Jongin smiled at Sehun through the mirror. It was Wednesday again and they were practicing the latest choreography that they'd picked out together. They'd made great progress that day and even though he felt exhausted, Sehun was incredibly happy with the results.

"Today was pretty good, right?" He asked as he crossed the room to grab his water bottle. The sound of the music was shut off when Jongin pulled the plug and he turned around to look at Sehun.

"Yes, definitely. I'm really happy with the results."

The way his smile reached his eyes made Sehun's heartbeat a little faster.

"Do you want to grab dinner again?" He asked, remembering how Jongin had had to do something for work the last time.

"Oh yes, I'm freaking starving. Fried chicken?" Jongin grinned and Sehun could only nod. He still didn't understand what the big deal was about it, but if Jongin wanted his fried chicken, Sehun was going to make sure that he got it.

"Sure. Let me just pack up and then we can go."

Twenty minutes later, they were squished into the tiniest booth Sehun had ever encountered. Originally, they'd planned on getting takeout and eating in the park again but halfway to their destination, it had started raining like crazy. In adversity, they'd slipped into a small, cozy restaurant that they'd never noticed before. There'd only been one table that was still available and they'd gladly taken it. While the rain was pelting against the windows heavily, Sehun thoroughly enjoyed being squished against Jongin. The table was facing the wall so there was only one bench and they were forced to sit beside each other.

When their food came, they quickly realized that they'd found an amazing restaurant by accident.

"This is like the best fried chicken I've ever had." Jongin declared as he chewed on a piece of deep-fried chicken drumstick and once again, Sehun would have been disgusted at everyone else that spoke while chewing but Jongin seemed to be the only exception.

"Let me try it." Sehun said and reached for a piece. It wasn't rare for them to try each other's food and even though Jongin was very protective of his chicken, he was always willing to share with Sehun.

"Okay, that's seriously good." Even Sehun had to admit once he'd tried it.

"I told you so!" Jongin grinned and after that, they fell into easy conversation.

Before they parted, Sehun almost blurted out an invitation for Jongin to come over to his place and watch movies. Last minute, he decided against it though, still not feeling courageous enough.

The feeling of the hug still lingered as he unlocked the door to his flat.

"My favorite flatmate!" He could hear Baekhyun's booming voice resonate through the hallway the moment he'd closed the door behind himself.

"How can you start bothering me the moment I enter the flat? How did you even react so quickly? Were you waiting for me?" So many questions, and Sehun doubted he'd get an answer to even one of them. Kicking off his shoes, he was greeted with the sight off Baekhyun leaning against the frame of his door when he looked up.

"How was your cute couple time with Jongin?"

"We're not a couple."

"But you wish you were."

"Shut up, hyung." Walking past him, Sehun wasn't surprised to find Baekhyun following him into the kitchen.

“Are you hungry? Junmyeon left food in the refrigerator for you. You can heat it up in the microwave.”

“Actually, I had some dinner with Jongin, so I’m not very hungry right now. I’ll probably have it tomorrow or if you like, you can have it.” Filling a glass up with tap water, Sehun had his back turned to Baekhyun.

“Shit, how could I forget that? How was it?” Baekhyun’s eyes followed Sehun as he moved around the kitchen before he finally settled at the table as well.

“It was nice. Now, spill it. What do you want from me? I can tell you want something, I know you.”

With a huff, Baekhyun threw his hands into the air to mimic defeat. “Okay, okay… you’re right.” He paused. “I have an issue with my phone.”

“If that were the only issue you had, our lives would be so much better.” Said Junmyeon who had stepped into the kitchen just when Baekhyun had spoken.

“That really hurt my feelings, mom. I thought you loved me.” Baekhyun wiped away a non-existent tear.

“Don’t call me mom.” Came the standard reply as Junmyeon slipped into the chair next to Sehun, looking at the youngest.

“There’s food in the fridge.”

“I know, Baekhyun already told me. I already ate with Jongin though.”

“Oh.” Junmyeon paused. “How did that go? Are you two dating now?”

“They’re not but Sehun wants them to be.” Baekhyun replied even before Sehun had any chance to formulate a response.

“I hate to say he’s right, but he’s right.” The youngest finally found his voice. The triumphant look in Baekhyun’s eyes was annoying but it couldn’t be avoided.

“Why don’t you ask him out?” Junmyeon wondered.

Sehun sighed dramatically, placing his forehead on the table. “As if it’s that easy.” His voice came out muffled.

“Well, he seems to like spending time with you so why don’t you try? It’s worth a shot.”

Technically, Sehun knew that Junmyeon was right. Still, the fear of possible rejection was too overpowering. Even though he was aware that Jongin seemed to enjoyed spending time with him, Sehun wasn’t certain if it was just in a friends kind of way. Everything would turn out awkward once he’d asked if Jongin didn’t reciprocate the feelings.

“If he’s not interest, dance practice will get super weird.” Was the thing Sehun ended up saying.

“It doesn’t have to be. You’re both adults.” Junmyeon tried to reason.

“Are you sure they’re adults?” Baekhyun chimed in unhelpfully.

“Like you’re one to talk, Baekhyun.” Both Sehun and Baekhyun turned their heads to look at Junmyeon, Sehun with a satisfied grin on his face while Baekhyun looked mildly offended.

“I’m totally an adult! I’m studying, I’m working, I’m in a stable relationship…”

“… with an overgrown, 1.85m tall child? True.” Sehun snorted.

“Shut the fuck up Sehun. Just because your gay ass can’t get some dick from your crush.” The smaller man fired back.

“Wanna see something gay?” Sehun raised an eyebrow and took a sip from his water.

“What?”

“Well, go look in a mirror.” Pushing his chair back, Sehun grabbed his glass of water.

“I’m disappointed, but not surprised.” Baekhyun’s eyes followed Sehun as the younger man stood up in attempt to leave. “Hey, what about the issue with my phone?” He suddenly changed the topic.

“Chill, I just wanted to refill my glass. Of course I’ll look at your phone.” Even if he tried to look annoyed, Sehun couldn’t help but feel affection towards Baekhyun and Junmyeon. It was true that they bickered a lot, but they knew it was all just fun. They knew were their respective boundaries were and it was never their intention to actually hurt the other.

They spent the rest of the evening chatting and when Junmyeon brought out the Soju, they put on some music and danced wildly in their kitchen without any care at all.

Two days later, it was time for Sehun to host one of his bi-weekly streams again.

Ever since he’d actually donated money to KimKai88, the two had texted almost every day. Even now before going live, Sehun and him had been texting for a good hour and a half already. The fact that conversation came so easily when he talked to Kai was still surprising to Sehun. He found himself fantasizing about what it would be like to meet him in person and once again, thoughts of Jongin popped up in his head. Was it wrong to be interested in two people at the same time? Sehun had never found himself in a similar situation before and it was confusing. Thankfully, the sound of a notification pulled him out of his thoughts.

_ [KimKai88] Dancing is like talking with your body. It’s a whole different way of expressing yourself. There are so many ways in which dancing can show feelings better than any words ever could. Don’t you think so? _

In all honesty, Sehun was blown away by Kai. Not only was he insanely hot, he was also smart and funny and Sehun just didn’t know how to deal with it.

_ [honey94] well, isn’t our job kind of like talking with our body too? Btw I 100% agree with you. What you said just made me think. We film our bodies and it has a specific meaning. And that meaning is dependent on what you do with your body. If we just sat there with our clothes on, it would be something totally different, right? _

_ [KimKai88] yes you’re right probably. I think dancing is still my favourite medium though… _

Eyes flitted over to the clock at the side bottom right of his laptop and Sehun cursed under his breath.

_ [honey94] shit, I’m gonna be late for the stream if I don’t start setting everything up now. Damn, I wish I could talk more about that with you but maybe after the stream? You’ll be watching, right? _

_ [KimKai88] of course I’ll be watching ;) Talk to you later :* _

With a smile on his face, Sehun typed a quick goodbye. Grabbing his laptop, he jumped up with renewed vigour. For today’s stream, he had a new idea that he wanted to try out. He’d told his roommates about it before so they wouldn’t interrupt him. So when Sehun set up his laptop on the sink, the front facing the shower, Sehun was feeling a little excited.

A livestream in the shower had seemed like a good idea to him. He imagined his viewers to be able to imagine that they were watching him in the shower casually before things turned nasty. Earlier, he’d already grabbed the dildo he’d bought for this particular purpose. The suction cup on one end made it attachable to the tiles in the shower and the setting was something had always wanted to try out. He hoped that he was able to properly fuck himself on it, otherwise the show could become quite uncomfortable for him. Now that he thought about it, Sehun figured that he probably should’ve tried it out first. It was five minutes to nine now though, and there was no time for that anymore.

He stepped into the shower again to see if his face would be hidden from that angle and bent a little lower. When he had adjusted the laptop so that the webcam still didn’t film his face even when he was leaning forward a little, Sehun checked his appearance in the mirror for a last time. His clothes weren’t going to stay on for long anyway, but he still always made sure that he looked neat in front of the camera.

At exactly nine pm, Sehun went live.

Ever since he’d found out that Kai was watching his streams, his excitement had increased exponentially. It had already been a turn-on to have people watching him in general, but now that it was Kai watching him, together with all those people, it was a totally different kind of feeling.

“Hey! If you’re not new to my streams, you’re probably wondering why I’m not in my room right now. For today’s stream, I thought I should try out something different. So we’re here, in my bathroom. I thought it would be nice if you took a shower with me. What do you think?”

His eyes scanned over the comments that instantly popped up. Fingers played with the buttons of his shirt while he read them, a smile on his face at the positivity. Everyone seemed curious about the new setting and Sehun was satisfied.

“It seems to me like you guys like it, huh? I’m glad about that, I was a tiny bit worried that you would be disappointed. But I’ll make sure to not disappoint you.”

Sehun took a few steps backwards into the direction of the shower so that more of his body came into view. While he undid the buttons of his shirt, Sehun turned his head to glance into the direction of the dildo that he’d suctioned to the wall earlier. He’d made sure to put it high enough so it wasn’t visible on the screen just yet. He wanted to surprise his viewers once he’d taken his time getting worked up in the shower before he brought out the real surprise.

Once his shirt was off, Sehun popped open the button of his pants. “To all the new viewers, thank you for being here. I’m honey94, but you can just call me honey. Or whatever you prefer, really.”

The pile on the floor kept growing as his jeans soon followed the shirt. Next were the socks and last came his boxer briefs. He’d turned around when he’d stepped out of them, his firm but round butt exposed to the camera. So far, his cock was still mostly soft but the thought of Kai seeing him like that sent a rush of heat to his gut. For a moment, he allowed himself to entertain the thought of Jongin having accidentally found his screen. Blood pooled in his crotch and his teeth sunk into his small, plump bottom lip.

Like he usually did, Sehun made small talk as he got into the shower. Obviously, he never talked about random things like the weather or controversial topics like politics in his streams, but he’d found out that his viewers were interested in learning about the small portions of his life that Sehun granted them. Yet, he always made sure that it was never too personal so that it could lead to giving away his identity.

“The water feels so good on my skin. I love taking long showers, but I rarely ever do it. Today, I’m really going to take my time though.”

Reaching for the body wash, Sehun drizzled some into his palm before putting the bottle aside again. His hands began to wander, starting at the arms. He wanted to tease a little first so he was still not facing the camera. Large palms brushed over wet skin while the water pelted down from the shower head above. He moved from his forearms to his shoulders and then on to his pecs. Lately, he’d been heading to the gym with Junmyeon and he felt like he was slowly starting to see and feel some results.

Fingers trailed lower, past his stomach and down to his cock. He was still mostly soft but Sehun was about to change that.

Finger wrapped around his cock as he stroked it, his left hand moving around his body to grab his butt. Squeezing the subtle flesh, Sehun imagined that it was Jongin doing it instead. The thought pulled a soft moan from his lips and his thumb brushed over the tip of his cock that was slowly beginning to harden.

“Do you guys want to see?” He asked teasingly, having to speak up so that it would be audible over the running water. “Isn’t this nice, too? You can see the movement of my hands, you know that I’m stroking my cock right now, but you can’t see. Should I show you? Or should I make you wait a little more?”

The slide of the water felt delicious as he fisted his cock and he had half the mind to squeeze his butt cheek again, pulling it aside a little to expose his hole. It was something that the viewers liked, and since Sehun loved to have his ass touched, he didn’t mind it at all.

“Fuck, it feels so good, should I.. Should I really let you see now?” He asked. After a second longer, he decided that he’d teased enough for now at least and turned around. By now, his cock had flushed to a nice, dark colour and Sehun could feel the shaft pulse slightly in his hand as he stilled the movement of his palm for a moment. “It feels really good to touch myself with the water raining down on me. I love getting off in the shower, it’s so convenient and exciting at the same time.”

He paused for a moment as he began to stroke himself again, his palm sliding over his cock faster than before.

“Do you guys know what I love even more than just jerking off in the shower though? I love fingering myself in here. Spreading myself open, fucking my fingers into my hole. Fuck-“ He let out a load moan when he imagined Jongin’s fingers being the one fucking into him.

“Would you like that? I bet you’d love it.” He chuckled breathily, letting go of his cock for a moment to grab the bottle of water resistant lube he owned. His cock bounced for a moment, hard and throbbing with the need for attention.

Spreading some lube on his fingers, Sehun didn’t waste much time to push the first one in. He’d turned around again so that his viewers could see everything he was doing. The first finger was soon followed by a second and Sehun took some time just scissoring himself, moans tumbling from his lips as he hit his sweet spot.

Soon enough, he’d managed to fit four inside of him and it was time for the grand reveal.

“Actually…” he panted. “Actually I have another surprise for you guys today. I bought a new toy that I want to show you.”

Sehun reached upwards and grabbed the dildo that was placed somewhere above his head. It made a loud plopping sound when it detached from the tiles and Sehun almost flinched. As he pressed it to the wall at a considerable height, Sehun glanced into the direction of the screen. He hoped that his viewers could see well enough, but the there wasn’t much distance between the camera and him anyway.

“Can you guys see that? I’ve always wanted to fuck myself on one of these so I decided the first time I do, I could share it with you.” He looked at the dildo again. “Fuck, it’s so big though. Do you think it’s going to fit?”

The dildo was a little bigger than Sehun’s own cock and when he positioned it against his hole, there was still slight resistance even when he pushed in with four fingers during preparation.

The moment he could feel the tiles against the cheeks of his ass, Sehun let out a shuddering breath. “It- fuck- it fills me up so well…” He said, hopefully loud enough for the microphone to pick it up. When he began to move his hips back and forth, half the moans that spilled from his mouth were drowned out by the sound of the water running. His hair was pressed to his forehead and Sehun reached up to brush it out of his face with his right hand while the right one steadied himself on the wall so he wouldn’t tip over with his upper body.

Slowly, he built up a rhythm, sliding on and off the dildo, careful at first but eventually becoming quicker when the sensations began to set in. When he finally found the right angle so that the tip of the fake cock hit his prostate dead on as he fucked himself on the dildo, Sehun reached down to stroke his cock in time with the movements of his hips.

More moans filled the heated air as he impaled himself on the large cock and his hips moved on their own accord. His cock pulsed in his hand and the precoma that was spilling from the tip was instantly washed away by the hot water.

“This- it feels so- ah, fuck!” He gasped when he hit his prostate particularly hard and his cock jerked in his hand. It was then that he remembered that Jongin was watching the stream as well, probably getting off to him fucking himself on a large dildo, that Sehun felt himself rapidly getting closer to the edge.

The constantly building feeling of heat in his lower abdomen was beginning to swell and swell and Sehun desperately rocked his hips back and forth, trying to drive the dildo deeper into him. His hand around his cock was still fisting it with quick strokes, his thumb swiping over the tip with every stroke.

He only lasted a few rocks of his hips longer, spilling all over his hands as he milked himself dry. Moans erupted from his throat as his cock twitched in his palm, his walls squeezing around the dildo inside of him.

The water had already washed away his come when Sehun finally took a step forward, the dildo slipping out of his hole. He turned around so that his gaping hole was facing the camera and he spread his cheeks again to display it. He was still coming down from an intense orgasm and the heated air was only adding to the fogginess in his mind.

Once he’d calmed down a little, Sehun quickly finished up his shower and then stepped out to check the comments. Everyone in the comment section had loved the stream and there were many compliments and the number of tips was insanely high. Feeling accomplished, Sehun couldn’t help but wonder how a certain someone had liked his surprise though.

Therefore, after he’d said goodbye to his viewers and turned off the stream, Sehun hurried to get dressed and cleaned up the bathroom before he slipped back into his room, glad that he didn’t meet any of his roommates on the way there.

The moment he’d settled in his bed, Sehun opened his laptop again. He was still logged into his account so the first thing he saw was the notification that he had a message from Kai.

_ [KimKai88] why did you not tell me that you were going to do something so hot tonight??? I needed to be prepared, this literally killed me! _

_ [KimKai88] I’m a ghost now *ghost emoji* _

_ Sehun smiled, eager to hear more about how much the other had actually liked it. _

_ [honey94] yeah? What was your favourite part? _

_ He didn’t have to wait long for a reply. _

_ [KimKai88] that question is impossible to answer! I loved every moment of it… actually, it made me wonder how your face looked like when you fucked yourself on that dildo… _

Sehun flushed, his face growing hot as he read the message. It wasn’t like he hadn’t imagined what Kai could look like. Actually, he thought about that almost every day. Still, neither of them had dared to bring up that topic up until now.

_ [honey94] yeah? If I’m honest I’ve been wondering what you look like as well… _

His heart was pounding in his chest as he waited for a reply. What was he doing? Was he actually considering sending his picture to basically a stranger? Especially a stranger that knew he was doing the streams? He could publish it, maybe even sell the information. Yet, Sehun didn’t think Kai would ever do that. He trusted him.

However, he still had doubts.

_ [KimKai88] you know, we could send each other selfies… I mean we both stream. If we both had selfies of the other, it would be useless to threaten each other with revealing our identity… _

_ [honey94] true.. but what if I send you one and then you don’t send a selfie back? _

_ [KimKai88] this is probably daring, but I’d volunteer to send one first. I think you’re worth the risk _

Was this really going to happen? His heart hammered in his chest and even though he was still hesitating, deep down he’d already decided.

_ [honey94] yeah okay. But you go first, right? _

_ [KimKai88] exactly. Wait a second though, I have to select a good selfie first… _

While Sehun waited, a billion thoughts crossed his mind. This was insane, his logic side told him, but he knew he wouldn’t back out now. When he heard the sound of the notification again, he almost didn’t dare to look.

Eyes squeezed shut, Sehun took a deep breath.

When he opened them, all of the air was knocked out of him.

He’d expected a lot, he really had, but he most definitely had not expected to see a selfie of Jongin, smiling at him through the screen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How do you think Sehun will react? I'll post the last chapter next Sunday, I can't believe how much time already passed. I am currently working on multiple things so stay tuned. Are you guys as excited for Love Shot as I am? I can't wait omg. Anyways, thank you for reading, I would love to get feedback in form of a comment or Kudos. It always motivates me to work even harder!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before you read this, I just want to say thank you to everyone that gave me Kudos, wrote a comment or even just read this! It really means a lot to me because even though I enjoy writing in itself, it is really important for a writer to receive feedback. Anyways, thank you guys for the nice words and all the clicks, I really, really appreciate it! You can find a moodboard for this last chapter [here](http://exo-sehunnie.tumblr.com/post/181168882857/title-body-talk-ship-sehunjongin-sehun-aka).  
> Now, enjoy reading!

KimKai88 was _Jongin_.

Jongin was _KimKai88_.

Sehun was going to cry.

The whole time he'd watched and texted with Jongin. Kim Jongin, the man he had a hopeless crush on, the man that drove him crazy during practice. Kim Jongin was KimKai88 and if Sehun wasn't so shocked, he probably pop a boner.

The fact that it was Jongin that was doing the shows hit him like a truck. Of course, the voice had sounded somewhat familiar to him but he hadn't been able to place it. Now that he knew it was Jongin, it almost felt impossible to not have made that connection.

From the screen, Selfie-Jongin was still beaming at him. Staring at the picture, Sehun ran his fingers through his hair while he tried to figure out what to write. In that moment, every rational thought seemed to have left him and he was at a loss of words, unable to formulate any of the things that were going through his mind.

_[honey94] I think we have a problem, Jongin_

Only seconds passed before a new message popped up.

_[KimKai88] how do you know my name???_

_[KimKai88] wait, do we know each other???????_

His eyes were glued to the screen and his fingers rested on the keyboard, but Sehun couldn't type. It was like his fingers were frozen, unwilling to type as if it would make it less real if he didn't.

It was unfair to make him wait though and Sehun took a deep breath.

_[honey94] yup. It's me, Sehun_

Sehun's fingers shook as he typed and he hesitated before pressing enter. Once the message was sent, he felt a weight in his chest that made it hard to breathe.

Seconds felt like hours and there was still no reply from Jongin. Sehun was starting to feel even more anxious when suddenly, there was a new message.

_[KimKai88] what_

_[KimKai88] the_

_[KimKai88] fuck??????_

_[KimKai88] you're not messing with me, right? I mean how could you if you're not Sehun... Like, how would you know me… and him. Also!!!! The belly button piercing!!!!!!_

_[KimKai88] it all makes sense now omg_

_[KimKai88] I feel so stupid oh my godddd_

Sehun hadn't expected the onslaught of messages but judging by Jongin's texts, the other felt equally overwhelmed and also dumb for not realizing it. It made Sehun feel a little better but still not any less awkward.

_[honey94] literally same_

_[honey94] I mean... How did I not recognize your voice?_

His fingers were still shaking slightly as he typed, adrenaline pumping through his veins.

_[honey94] I mean... We spend a lot of time together... You would think I'd be able to recognize it but nope_

_[KimKai88] I know!!! How the fuck??_

_[honey94] idek_

For approximately two minutes, there was no reply from Jongin and Sehun was starting to panic. Did the other think this was weird now? Technically, it was weird, but Sehun had been eager to forget the weirdness of it all in order not to ruin everything with Jongin. Because now that he knew that the guy he had a crush on and the guy he got off to at night were literally the same person, he romantically wanted to get into Jongin's pants even more desperately.

A notification made Sehun jerk out of his trance. A new message was on the screen and as Sehun's eyes scanned it, his eyes grew wide. He hadn't expected for his heart to be able to pound any harder but it surely didn't disappoint him.

_[KimKai88] I know that this is probably super weird but... Ever since we started staying late after dance practice and then grabbing food, I guess I kind of developed a tiny crush on you? And it's so messed up cause now I also know how you look like when you've got four fingers up your butt and that's kind of so hot and I know that this is the opposite of romantic but do you maybe wanna go on a date?_

Sehun wanted to scream. Every inch of his body commanded him to get off his chair, jump through the room and squeal in a high pitched voice.

What he actually did was bite the fabric of his pullover to muffle his noises as his fists balled up, cheeks heated with confusion and excitement.

He needed a moment to let it sink in before he was able to properly reply without just hammering nonsense into the keyboard in a rush of excitement.

_[honey94] you're not messing with me, right?_

_[honey94] cause I would love to go on a date with you... Like, seriously!_

_[honey94] I can't believe this is actually happening_

It only took seconds for Jongin to reply.

_[KimKai88] yeah?? omg okay cool wow_

_[KimKai88] that kind of makes me really happy right now_

_[KimKai88] Do you have time tomorrow?_

_[KimKai88] or is that too quick? Am I too fast?_

Sehun chuckled. For him, Jongin certainly wasn't too fast.

_[honey94] tomorrow sounds perfect actually_

When Sehun was lying in bed that night, there was no way he'd fall asleep easily, a billion thoughts were running through his mind and all of them were about Jongin. They'd texted some more after that but even then, everything had seemed unreal to him. Now that he'd had time to let everything sink in, Sehun once again realized the degree of absurdity of the whole situation. Yet, he was absolutely ecstatic. Just three hours earlier, he wouldn't have believed anyone saying that he'd be going on a date with Jongin the next day. Now, he was already planning what to wear and which perfume to use.

Eventually, he fell asleep, dreaming of picking flowers in a garden for his date with Jongin until a gardener version of Junmyeon yelled at him to stop ruining his flowerbeds while attempting to sprinkle him with water from a garden hose.

The following day, the hallway of their shared flat was filled with agonizing squealing.

_In attempt to sneak away unnoticed, Sehun had accidentally tripped over a pair of shoes Junmyeon had left in the middle of the hallway instead of putting them into the shelf and he’d landed on his ass with a loud thump, curses tumbling from his lips as he brushed away the dust from his bottom. Drawn in by the noises, Baekhyun had peaked into the hallway._

_Upon seeing Sehun dressed in a nice shirt, tight jeans and perfectly styled hair, the small man had instantly grown suspicious._

_“Where are you going, Hunnie?” He’d asked, head tilted as he’d watched Sehun bend over to put on his shoes. In his anger, he’d kicked aside the pair of Junmyeon’s shoes that he’d tripped over. They were now lying strewn across the floor and he didn’t regret it one bit._

_“Oh, just grabbing bubble tea.”_

_“Usually when you’re ‘just grabbing bubble tea’ from the shop around the corner, you look like you just fished the least matching clothes from the bottom of a random trash can. You’re a bad liar, Sehunnie.” Suddenly a lot more interested, Baekhyun fully emerged from his room and leant against his door._

_“I’m really getting bubble tea though. Just not at that store.” He wondered if just running out of the door would save him from this._

_“But why would you go to a different one? It’s your favourite.”_

_Fuck Baekhyun for knowing him too well._

_“MaybeI’mgoingonadatewithJongin?”_

“You’re going on a date with Jongin?” Baekhyun’s voice was booming through the hallway and for a second, Sehun was actually impressed by Baekhyun’s ability to understand what he’d just said because he’d rushed his words so much even he hadn’t been sure if he’d formed a proper sentence.

“Yes, I am, and can you now please shut up? The neighbours already hate us, we don’t have to make it any worse.”

“How am I supposed to stay calm when my Sehunnie is finally going on a date with his loverboy? I’m so excited!” Baekhyun was clapping his hands excitedly and Sehun was _this_ close to popping a vein on his temple.

“Well, if you’re so excited, you don’t want me to be late, right?” Sehun grabbed his leather jacket but didn’t bother putting it on immediately, eager to escape Baekhyun’s nosy questions instead.

“Of course I don’t want you to be late, but I want to know how you went from ‘I’m too shy to ask him out’ to ‘We’re going on a bubble tea date together’!”

The last thing Baekhyun got as a response though was a rushed “I’ll explain later!” before Sehun was out of the door and sprinting down the staircase to avoid being followed by his flatmate. While he was not unhappy about Baekhyun being interested in his date, he was definitely not ready to explain how Jongin and him had got to that point. There was a vivid image of Baekhyun’s face in Sehun’s mind that the other would most likely be sporting when Sehun revealed that Jongin was actually KimKai88 and that he’d watched his crush masturbating on a live camshow for the past two months.

If Sehun knew one thing, it was that Baekhyun was never going to let him live that down.

He arrived at the bubble tea shop 15 minutes too early, but he didn’t really mind. Like this, he could mentally prepare himself for facing Jongin because the whole morning and the 25-minute walk certainly hadn’t been enough. Sehun wasn’t exactly sure how he wasn’t supposed to flush the shade of a tomato or pop a boner at the sight of him and the chances of both happening at the same time weren’t exactly low either.

When there was a tap on his shoulder though, he realized that he didn’t seem to be the only one early for their date.

“Hey…” Jongin’s soft voice was so close to his ear and Sehun twirled around, staring at the other in surprise.

“Oh, hey… I didn’t expect you here yet, I was early so…” Sehun trailed off, wondering when it had become so hard to talk to Jongin. During their nightly food hauls after dance practice, he certainly hadn’t faced any problems.

“Yeah, I was a little early too and then I spotted you. I didn’t mean to surprise you.” There was a faint hint of redness in Jongin’s cheeks and Sehun thought that it was just adorable.

They both just looked at each other for a moment before they broke out into awkward, shy smiles.

“It’s a little weird, right?” Jongin laughed quietly.

“Yeah, but not in a bad way I think.” Sehun agreed, heart pounding in his chest. “Should we… go inside?” He asked while his fingers played with the zipper of his jacket nervously.

“That sounds like a good idea. Can you help me choose? I’m not an expert on bubble tea.” Their fingers brushed together as they headed inside and Sehun found himself walking closer to Jongin so that it would happen again.

“What?” He asked, pretending to be scandalized. “You’re not educated in the art of creating the perfect bubble tea? Okay, let the master teach you.”

Their uneasiness slowly began to dissolve as they discussed different boba flavours and tea options and by the time they ended up seated in a cosy corner of the bubble tea shop, they both had relaxed so that conversation came easy again. When Jongin’s fingers began playing with Sehun’s on the top of the table, their eyes met again for a moment while Sehun recited a story of how him and Chanyeol had once taped Junmyeon to his mattress to annoy him.

When Jongin licked his lip to erase any traces of milk tea, Sehun  lost his train of thought and stumbled over his words. For a second, Jongin seemed confused but then he grinned when he realized why Sehun had messed up his sentence.

“Am I distracting you?” He asked, and there was no trace of the shy Jongin from earlier. Instead, Sehun was reminded of Kai from the streams and he quickly averted his eyes to stare at his half empty cup of bubble tea.

“You’re very distracting in general, so it’s not really surprising.”

Sehun looked up again when he heard a soft chuckle. Jongin looked a little surprised but definitely pleased. The flush in his cheeks was back, too.

“Yeah? You too, really. Even during dance practice. After I realized you had that piercing I couldn't help but notice it every time your shirt rose up. I still can't believe I didn’t put one and one together and couldn’t figure out that it was you on the stream all along." Jongin laughed awkwardly before sipping on his cup, suddenly feeling shy again. His fingers were still playing with Sehun's though and the other didn't know where to look.

"Well, we both didn't realize it. So we were equally oblivious. I don't know if that makes it any better but..." he trailed off and chuckled, taking a large gulp from his bubble tea to busy himself.

"Yeah I know. But still... Now that I know it I can't stop thinking about it." Jongin's fingers had wrapped around Sehun's wrist softly and when Sehun looked up from his cup, he caught the other looking at him.

"Yeah, me neither." He admitted quietly, staring into Jongin's chocolate eyes.

"You're blushing." Jongin teased and Sehun instantly pouted.

"So what if I am. You're blushing too."

"I'm not denying it."

"You're mean."

"And you're cute."

Jongin's words effectively shut Sehun up who resorted to desperately sipping his drink again to hide his shyness. Jongin calling him cute was maybe even better than Jongin telling him he'd watched him during dance practice. At least now he knew that Jongin really wanted him for more than just his body. It was quite the exhilarating thought.

"Should we take a walk?" Sehun asked after a while. They'd both chatted comfortably again after that and Sehun could probably talk with Jongin for hours without getting bored but they'd finished their bubble tea a while ago and the waitress kept sending them annoyed glances after they refused to order again. The shop was filling up and they agreed to pay, wanting to escape the crowded area for a little.

There was a park nearby and they naturally found their way to a bench hidden behind a group of trees a little away from the path. Halfway there, Sehun had laced their fingers together after their hands kept brushing together again and again and he'd had enough. Jongin had only smiled and squeezed his hand softly and Sehun's heart had exploded in his chest.

Once they'd sat down, Sehun had expected Jongin to let go of his hand but the other didn't. Instead, he was so close to him that their sides were squished together, their locked hands resting on Sehun's thigh.

For a moment, the younger didn't know what to say but he then realized that just enjoying the others presence maybe wasn't so bad. Jongin didn't strike up a conversation immediately either, instead he just closed his eyes for a moment, enjoying the sun shining on his face.

Now that Jongin had his eyes closed, Sehun took the opportunity to look at him. He was drawn in by his handsome profile, eyes trailing over the sharp angles of his jawline to his soft lips. Sehun didn't notice Jongin opening his eyes until he looked up, directly meeting his gaze.

The look in Jongin's eyes seemed to hypnotise him and he couldn't help but think about how pretty the other was. When Jongin leaned a little closer, Sehun didn't really think before he closed the distance between their lips.

Jongin met him halfway, their lips brushing against each other softly at first, just a faint, exploring touch. They touched again, and Sehun didn't hold back this time.

Their lips slid together softly, Sehun's free hand coming up to rest on Jongin's neck to pull him closer. A short kiss turned into a longer one, and soon, a tongue was prodding at Sehun's lips, asking for entrance.

Without hesitation, he allowed Jongin in, a small sigh escaping him the moment their tongues brushed together for the first time. It had been too long since he'd last kissed somebody and Sehun had forgotten how good it felt. The fact that it was Jongin who he was kissing only heightened the feeling.

When they parted, Sehun didn't know how much time had passed. It could have been minutes, but at the same time, it felt like time had stood still when they'd kissed.

A pretty blush was adorning Jongin's cheeks when they leant back a little and Sehun just wanted to kiss him again already. He felt warm all over and from the look in Jongin's eyes, he could tell the other felt the same way.

"Do you... want to come to my place to watch a movie maybe?" Jongin asked, voice a little rough around the edges. He cleared his throat and sent Sehun a careful smile.

"Yeah, that sounds like a great idea."

They stayed in the park for a little longer before they took the subway home.

When Jongin pulled the keys out of his pocket to unlock the door to the apartment, Sehun was suddenly nervous. But the moment the door fell shut behind them, he had Jongin pressed up against the wall, the other’s hands grasping his waist as their lips met in a heated kiss.

“Fuck-“ Jongin breathed when they parted for a moment, his cheeks flushed in the prettiest shade. Sehun wanted to wreck him.

“That was the plan.” He let out a breathy chuckle before his lips began to nip at the skin of Jongin’s jaw, nudging a leg between Jongin’s. The other spread his legs a little, giving Sehun enough room to fit his thigh between his. As much as Sehun wanted to worship him, he also wanted to continue making out with him so he gave up plastering Jongin’s jaw with kisses for now, instead migrating back to his lips.

This time it was Jongin who parted his lips, granting Sehun access. His head tilted to the side, the slightly taller man pressing closer to Jongin as their tongues slid together. The feeling of Jongin’s soft lips sent a wave of heat down his spine, a familiar feeling of tingling settling in his gut already. Sehun’s hands were no longer resting on the wall behind Jongin. One had moved down to his hips, feeling just a sliver of skin beneath the pads of his fingers where the other’s shirt had risen up. His other hand was cradling Jongin’s cheek, holding him in place as they continued to make out.

For a second, the realization that he was really kissing Jongin, that he was _touching_ him, hit Sehun and it almost knocked the breath out of him.

“I could do this forever, but-“ Jongin broke their kiss after a while. His eyes were lidded and Sehun didn’t think he’d ever seen someone looking so fucking sexy before. “but we should probably move to my room – my roommate…” Jongin trailed off, a sigh escaping him when Sehun moved his leg a little, which resulted in him indirectly grinding it into the other’s crotch.

“Yeah… okay.” Sehun agreed, because he could see the point of not wanting to be the asshole roommate, but he kind of loved having Jongin like this so much it was hard to pull away. Still, he detached himself from him, even though reluctantly, and took a deep breath, trying to calm the thunderous heartbeat in his chest. His pants had become suspiciously tight in the short time and he was fully blaming Jongin.

The other sent him a surprisingly bashful glance and then took his hand, leading him through the hallway and to his room. Once the door was closed beside him, Sehun was torn between pushing the other up against wall again on one hand and heading straight for the bed on the other. Before he could act, Jongin took the decision away from him though.

Still holding his hand, he pulled Sehun over to the bed. He had no time to resist when the other softly pushed him onto the mattress, crawling on top of him. Sehun could only enjoy the view of Jongin on top of him for a few seconds before his eyes fluttered shut when their lips met again.

His hands moved automatically, one disappearing in the soft strands of Jongin’s brown hair and the other landing somewhere on his waist, holding on for dear life as Jongin licked into his mouth.

Kissing had never felt this good and he couldn’t wait to find out how everything else would feel with Jongin. Maybe it was his natural talent, Sehun didn’t know. Maybe it was just Jongin himself that was already too much for him.

When they broke apart to catch their breath, Sehun became fully aware of how Jongin was lying on top of him. He could feel the hint of a bulge pressing against his thigh and when he moved his leg a little, Jongin’s breath hitched and Sehun wanted nothing more than to pull more of these sounds out of the other.

“You’re wearing too much.” He mumbled, eyes closing when he felt Jongin’s lips ghost over his neck, the feeling of his breath on his skin making goose bumps break out. When the slide of a wet tongue followed the path of his lips, Sehun let out an involuntary moan, hips grinding up against Jongin on their own accord.

“We can change that.” Jongin replied, his voice muffled against Sehun’s skin. Every word and every brush of the other’s lips set his nerves on fire and Sehun’s lips parted in a sigh.

He was almost disappointed when Jongin pulled away but when he opened his eyes slowly, he realized that the other had already taken off his shirt in the short time and Sehun was no longer regretting the loss of contact.

Instead, his eyes roamed over the other’s body, drinking in smooth skin and sculpted abs. He wanted to put his lips all over Jongin and explore every part of his body. It was so much better to have him here, on top of him and not just on a computer screen.

Before he could pull him in for another kiss, Jongin lifted his hips up, already undoing the button and fly of his jeans. His eyes were glued to the bulge in the other’s pants as Jongin shrugged off his jeans, climbing off of Sehun for a moment to kick them off. Once they were gone, he was back on top of him, kissing him heatedly and pushing his hands through his hair.

Sehun’s fingers found the newly revealed skin, mapping out Jongin’s muscular back for a moment before he couldn’t resist any longer and moved them a bit lower. The man on top let out a low moan when Sehun squeezed his ass, fingers dipping right under his briefs to palm over the soft skin of his ass.

It was a nice ass, Sehun thought. Not too big, really, but firm and muscular and just fitting for Jongin. His fingers dipped into the crack and another moan tumbled from the other’s lips in immediate response, slightly louder this time. Sehun loved all the noises the other made and it only urged him on to be more daring. Jongin full-on whined when his finger brushed over his hole, his hips rutting against Sehun’s in sinful movements. Sehun felt like he was going to burn up, every action and sound only made him want more.

“You- you need to stop teasing me. Also, you’re still dressed. It’s unfair.” Jongin mumbled, his lips so close to Sehun’s ear he could feel his breath on his earlobe.

“Well, it’s kind of hard to undress while you’re on top of me.” He sounded a lot less composed than he’d intended, but he really wasn’t to blame when he had someone like Jongin basically naked on top of him.

“That can be easily changed.” Came the quick reply and a moment later, Jongin was lying on the mattress beside him, shooting Sehun expectant glances.

Sitting up, Sehun looked down at Jongin for a moment before he began to shrug off his shirt, throwing it somewhere in the direction of Jongin’s discarded clothes. The whole time, Jongin was watching his every move and he felt almost self-conscious when he undid his pants. Once he’d wrestled the skin-tight fabric off, he was left only in his boxer briefs.

Jongin still wasn’t meeting his eyes, his stare instead trained on the very obvious bulge in Sehun’s pants.

“You can also touch, you know?” Sehun didn’t want to sound nervous but Jongin’s staring made him feel a little nervous.

“I fucking love your cock, okay? It’s so… perfect.” Jongin’s reply took him by surprise and Sehun’s face blushed even more.

He didn’t have more time to think about the statement before Jongin had hauled him closer with an arm around his neck, rolling them around so that Sehun was on his back again.

Grinning down at him, Jongin’s fingers were already dipping under the fabric of his briefs.

"It's even better than I thought." Jongin mumbled more to himself as he pulled his underwear down. With an audible smack, Sehun's dick flopped back against his belly when Jongin had finally freed it from the restricting fabric. Once again, the other's eyes were glued to Sehun's crotch and he felt the need to cover up.

"Can you like... Stop staring at my junk?" He asked, ears flushed in a deep shade of red. Instead of a reply, Jongin just shushed him and suddenly there was a hand wrapped around his cock, giving him a few experimental strokes. Instantly, Sehun's eyes fluttered shut and he had to fight the urge to buck up into the almost too lose grip of Jongin's fingers.

"Ah-" He moaned when Jongin rubbed the head in a circular motion, brushing over the spot underneath it in just the right way. "J-Jongin."

Forcing his eyes open, he watched as Jongin's fist slid over his length again and again, the image of it burning into his mind. Jongin was watching him closely, the way his hand slid over Sehun's cock and how his face scrunched up when he added the second hand, covering all of his length as he slid his fists over his shaft again and again.

As much as he wanted to watch, Sehun couldn't keep his eyes open as Jongin jacked him off, fingernails digging into the white sheets of Jongin's bed.

"I-If you don't want me to come in the next two minutes, you should stop." Sehun managed to pant when Jongin didn't show any signs of stopping. It'd been so long since someone had last touched him and he was going crazy with the sudden stimulation.

To his surprise, Jongin pulled back almost immediately. "We can't have that. I want that inside of me while you come." He declared and Sehun wondered where shy Jongin had disappeared to. Remembering the cam shows, he realized that he probably had to get used to that.

Without a warning, Jongin was kissing him again and Sehun took it gladly, their lips moving sloppily as he reached down to grope Jongin's ass again. He was still wearing his briefs but Sehun managed to push them down just to grab his ass cheeks again, basking in the sounds Jongin emitted against his lips as he squeezed them.

"Do you have lube?" Sehun asked, already knowing the answer.

"Of course. Wait a moment." Jongin pulled away and Sehun used the time to finally pay attention to his exposed chest.

How could he have not touched Jongin's nipples yet when he knew the other boy was so into it? He leant forward a little, the pad of his thumb circling the other's nipple just when he'd grabbed the bottle of lube. At the sensation, Jongin almost dropped it and Sehun could clearly see his cock twitching beneath the fabric of his briefs. It made his own cock throb with need and he considered flipping them over for a second to just worship the other with his mouth for an hour. However, the prospect of putting his dick into Jongin's tight, beautiful ass helped him refrain from doing so.

Even though he'd gotten the lube, Jongin didn't stop Sehun from teasing his nipples a little longer until he decided that it wasn't enough anymore. "Do you want me to prep myself or...?" His voice trailed off as his eyes met Sehun's.

"I want to do it." There was no doubt that Sehun would love to finger him open so a minute later, Jongin was lying on his stomach with his ass presented to him, now freed from his boxers and completely bare.

Sehun couldn't resist groping a little more and spreading his cheeks teasingly before he finally grabbed the lube to coat his long fingers. Now he was glad that he'd cut his fingernails earlier.

When he slid the first finger into Jongin, there wasn't too much resistance.

"I fingered myself in the shower before I left for our date." He explained, watching Sehun over his shoulder with lidded eyes.

Sehun bit his lip and felt the urge to reach down and squeeze his own cock but he wanted to solely focus on making Jongin feel good so he managed to refrain from it.

The second finger joined the first one relatively quickly and soon, Sehun was scissoring them, trying to find the spot that would make Jongin spill so many more wonderful noises.

The other was already humping the mattress and Sehun thought that this was probably the hottest thing he'd ever done in his life.

"You can add more- please." Jongin groaned and Sehun complied, although a little disgruntled that he hadn't found his prostate yet.

Eventually, he had worked Jongin up to four when he finally found the little bundle of nerves

"Fuck- ah!" Jongin moaned and pressed his face into the pillow to muffle his sounds. Triumphantly, Sehun brushed his fingers against the bundle of nerves again and again until Jongin was reduced to a whimpering mess.

"Don't- don't tease, I don't want to come yet." He whined, his back arching a little when Sehun hit his sweet spot again.

"Do you have condoms?" Sehun suddenly asked, really hoping that Jongin actually did have some.

"Top drawer, night stand." Jongin panted and relaxed into the mattress when Sehun pulled his fingers out.

By the time Sehun had gotten a condom, Jongin had turned around and was looking up at Sehun expectantly. Now that Sehun could look at his front, he was once again blown away by his attractiveness.

Jongin looked absolutely delectable. His hair was a mess and his chest was flushed, precome dribbling from the slit of his cock onto his abs.

Not wanting to waste more time, Sehun tore open the condom and rolled it on, glad that it fit okay. He would have bought another size but this had to do.

Jongin's arms wrapped around his neck when Sehun scurried closer while he positioned himself. Unable to resist teasing a little, he rubbed the head of his cock against Jongin's stretched hole, making both of their breaths hitch.

"Sehun..." Jongin whispered and they exchanged quick glances and Sehun got the hint.

Slowly, he pressed inside of the tight heat of Jongin's ass. For the whole process, he was holding his breath, eyes trained on where their bodies met. When he looked up, he realized that Jongin's eyes were squeezed shut, his brows furrowed.

"Does it hurt?"

"It's fine, just give me a moment." His eyes opened and he looked up at Sehun with such a sweet smile that Sehun's heart was doing somersaults in his chest.

"Okay." Sehun replied, leaning down to press a soft kiss to Jongin's forehead. The movement made both of them hold their breath but Jongin quickly began to relax as Sehun ran his fingers through his hair.

"You can move now." He mumbled eventually, and Sehun just nodded, pulling himself up a little to stabilize himself. When he pulled out, he bit his lip at how good it felt.

He began to build up a gentle rhythm, and after a few thrusts, Jongin began to roll his hips to meet his movement.

"Fuck, you feel amazing." Sehun was back to kissing Jongin's neck, loving the tiny whimpers the other emitted when he tilted his hips just a little differently.

Knowing that he wouldn't last long, Sehun reached between their heated bodies to grab Jongin's cock. Even though he tried to stroke him in a steady rhythm, it was hard to keep it up when Jongin's tightness made him feel so light-headed.

Straightening up, Sehun looked down at Jongin. The sight made his cock throb and he faintly wondered if the other could feel it.

The snapping of his hips grew faster, the slapping of skin against skin resonating in the room while Sehun tried to find Jongin's prostate. When the other suddenly moaned loudly, Sehun couldn't help but feel smug. The feeling only lasted for a second until Jongin tightened around him again and Sehun's brain capacity was reduced to the one of a goldfish.

"I'm gonna..." He started but just a few thrusts later, he spilled into the condom, head falling back as he ground his hips into Jongin with desperation as he filled up the condom with long spurts.

Jongin only whimpered, eyes glued to Sehun's face the whole time. His own hand had replaced Sehun's on his cock and he was tugging at it with quick pulls of his hand, chasing his own orgasm.

Once Sehun had produced the mind to do anything, he pulled out and replaced his cock with three fingers, immediately beginning his search for Jongin's prostate.

Once he'd found it, it didn't take long for the other to spill all over his toned chest and Sehun couldn't help but think that Jongin had the most ridiculously hot orgasm face he'd ever seen.

When Jongin's cock had stopped twitching, Sehun leaned down to press a soft kiss to Jongin's lips. Their eyes met when they parted and Sehun couldn't help but smile.

Cleaning up didn't take long and not much later, they were cuddled close beneath Jongin's soft blanket, Sehun's front pressed up against Jongin's back with no fabric separating them. This had to be how heaven felt like, Sehun thought to himself, his nose buried against Jongin's neck.

Just after they'd turned off the light, there was a knock on Jongin's door.

Sehun frowned when Jongin stilled in his arms.

"My roommate, Kyungsoo hyung." Jongin whispered. "Yeah?" He spoke up, louder now so the other could hear him through the wall.

"Look, I assume your date went well but can you please, _please_ , not fuck so noisily while my parents are over for a visit? That's not how I imagined dinner."

Jongin turned his head around to attempt a glance at Sehun, his eyes wide. "Fuck I forgot-"

"I know, you probably forgot. Anyways, thanks for scaring them forever. Good night." Came the reply from outside as if he’d heard Jongin’s words. There were sounds of footsteps that grew more and more distant until they were left in silence again.

"Fuck- that's so embarrassing." Jongin whined and turned around in Sehun's arms to press his face against his chest. Sehun only held him close, planting a kiss to the top of his head.

"I guess you just snatched the "Number-1-Horror-Roommate-Award" from Baekhyun, congratulations. I feel honoured to be a part of such an accomplishment; he's been holding the record for three years straight!"

Jongin lightly slapped Sehun's chest but giggled and Sehun felt warm all over.

"He'll live, and his parents maybe be slightly offended but I don't have any regrets at all." Sehun reached down to squeeze Jongin's butt affectionately.

The other only huffed, pulling away just slightly to look at him. "I don't regret it either. I could never... This wasn't just a one-time thing, right?" His voice was small.

"What? No, of course it wasn't! I really like you." Again, Sehun's heartbeat was going into overdrive.

"I really like you too." The words hung in the room and Sehun's tongue felt thick in his mouth as he spoke up again.

"I know we only went on one date but… do you want to be my boyfriend?" He asked, eyes closed with the smell of a sweaty Jongin in his nose. It wasn't unpleasant at all.

"Yes, I really, really want to be your boyfriend."

Upon hearing that, Sehun couldn't resist and cupped the other's face, their lips meeting in a clumsy kiss in the darkness. Still, it was nothing less than perfect.

"Good night, Jongin." Sehun whispered when they parted.

"Good night, Hunnie. Or should I say honey?" Jongin giggled quietly and Sehun decided that he never wanted to let go of him again.

 

 

"You two are dating now? I need all the details!"

"Baekhyun, please let me into the hallway first at least."

"Okay, but only if you promise to give me all the dirty details!"

"You wish."

"You're damn right I do."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed this, please leave feedback like Kudos or a comment, I would really appreciate that. Also, if you liked my writing, you can check out the new chaptered fic I just started posting [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16975830/chapters/39898584), I really worked hard on it and I'm so excited to finally post it. Thanks to everyone again for reading, I love all of you!  
> PS. I'm thinking about writing a side chapter for this with both of them doing a stream together... What do you guys think?

**Author's Note:**

> This is part one of five. I really hope you enjoyed it, the fic is kind of a mixture of smut and crack I guess so I hope you enjoyed that! I would love to have some feedback and if you want, you can talk to me on [tumblr](http://www.exo-sehunnie.tumblr.com/), too!  
> Thank you so much for reading, I really appreciate it!


End file.
